Whips and Chains
by Bunny Moonstar
Summary: Whips and Chains is simply about Mamoru Chiba, head of a major slave incorporation, and his responsibility of taking care of a young, 14 year old slave, usagi Tsukino, but will Mamoru's best friend, Diamond get in the way? Romance and Drama w/ some kinky
1. The Prologue

So here I am again, writing another fanfic for the famous Usagi and Mamoru organization in which most everyone who loves Sailormoon loves that famous couple ^.^, well unless you prefer other couples instead, so in this case, if you do, you can just leave.lol j/k This fanfic as a touch of Diamonds, a hint of Rose Petals, and a lot of Bunnies ^.^ (if you get the concoction -.-) So read on! Oh and btw, this story might get just a tad bit kinky so if you don't like all that crazy stuff.. Don't read this! O.o anyways.Here's Whips and Chains: The Prologue.  
  
Summary: Whips and Chains is simply about Mamoru Chiba, the head slaver of a major slave incorporation. He is handed over a beautiful pleasure slave brought in at the age of 14, Usagi Tsukino. He becomes quite attached to her and begins treating her as if she was an ordinary wealthy woman. And even though Mamoru is the boss of Slavers Inc., there always seems to be a kink in his plans, starting with the incredibly handsome Diamond, another slave who has his sights set on Usagi, and maybe a little more than sights..  
  
Rated: R for language and sexual situations  
  
Whips and Chains  
  
Prologue For all of time, Mamoru Chiba had been the wealthiest, sexiest, most desired man in all of Slavers Inc. Woman would have given their souls just for the mere sight of him, and several would have given much more for just a simple taste.  
  
All was fun and fair and fancy free with Mr. Sexy Mamoru. All he did was stay in an office during the day, which included a large bed and bathroom, and then he journeyed off to his choice of room; either one of his famous and fascinating condos on the New York strip, or one of his many slaves' penthouses that seemed even more fascinating than his inanimate houses. There never seemed to be a care in the air for Mr. High and Mighty Sex Machine. Oh yes, he enjoyed sex. In fact, he looked forward to it every time he went to work, and usually every time he awoke in the morning. There was no denying the reason why many women adored sex with him. He was gorgeous, and that was no lie.  
  
He lived his life like there was no tomorrow. Of course, there were those many conquests and journeys to accomplish before he ever would make the final step in a relationship. Not that he planned to anytime soon, but Mamoru had always envisioned himself married with a stunning wife and a few little ones running around his large and spacious mansion somewhere off in the Bahamas. It was the original dream of any reasonable and logical human man, no matter what coldness his heart contained.  
  
There was nothing in his way, well perhaps one thing. A person, actually, and this person was the closest to Mamoru than anyone else in his business or personal life. Diamond Fonta was the associate to Mamoru Chiba. For all of his adult life, and even parts of his teenage years, he spent countless hours beside Mamoru, setting up arrangements with the fellow pleasure slaves of Slavers Inc. Diamond was like a brother to the young and intimidating boss, but he loved being around him so much. It seemed to be such a privilege to be given even the leftover slaves from Mamoru. After all, Diamond had wanted so much to be like his friend.  
  
Diamond had never asked for anything special in his pathetic life. Ever since he was a drop out from Tokyo High School, he became a stray on the streets of the busy city. To his luck and surprise, Mamoru stopped his limo right in front of that darkened alley and offered the boy a ride. And that ride changed his life, such was the first thing Diamond had ever approached Mamoru for changed his life; the newest and most beautiful thing to ever walk into the doors of Slavers Inc. 


	2. Enter Usagi: The Fearful Victim of Insan...

I hope you enjoyed the prologue enough to want to read this first chapter, well, obviously you did, otherwise you probably wouldn't be on this page, reading this, would you? O.o Anyways, this first chapter is going to be the beginning, and so the swearing and sexual content should start in this chapter. I hope you understand this warning. Oh by the way, thank you to all of those who sent reviews to my last and first fanfic, Childhood Playmates. That really inspired me to write another fanfic. And also to those who asked and pleaded with me to write a sequel to CP, I'm considering it, although I don't know what would go on it. But anyways, I'll put my brain to it, okays? ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. The talented Naoko Takeuchi does and I would like to thank her for creating such a wonderful anime. It inspires us all.  
  
  
  
Summary: Whips and Chains is simply about Mamoru Chiba, the head slaver of a major slave incorporation. He is handed over a beautiful pleasure slave brought in at the age of 14, Usagi Tsukino. He becomes quite attached to her and begins treating her as if she was an ordinary wealthy woman. And even though Mamoru is the boss of Slavers Inc., there always seems to be a kink in his plans, starting with the incredibly handsome Diamond, another slave who has his sights set on Usagi, and maybe a little more than sights..  
  
Rated: R for sexual situations, coarse language, and a bit of violence.  
  
Whips and Chains  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A soft knock was heard from the hallways of the large, yet cramped and dirty building. The iron doors slowly opened, seeking light from the outdoors. Even some of its black air seeped out to release more darkness into the world.  
  
The young woman walked inside. In front of her lay the dark trail of mystery, in which she knew she would soon travel. To her left lay a vacant clerk desk. And to her right, a plaque of dusty gold read "Slavers Inc." in bold print. Usagi sighed, knowing she was in the right place after all. The place seemed so old and tarnished. The appearance gave it the look of an old warehouse with just a bit of interior replacement. The floors were cement gray and cold under her bare feet, and its smell was of musty rooms and sweaty sex; Usagi's future. Ever since that damn idiot of a father fucked her and sent her off to a hospital with a pregnant womb, all she ever had in store for her was another bout of hot sex and cries of pain and disgust. To fortunate circumstances, Usagi had a miscarriage and wasn't burdened with the detestable choice of either having her father's child or paying the expensive fee of performing an abortion. From this point on, Usagi decided that she could just hate her life forever.  
  
Suddenly, fingers began to press against her shoulders, pressuring her to turn her whole body around to face whomever was touching her. She jumped, then subjected to the horrible pain drilling into her arms. Turning around, she caught the scent of a man. Rough, hard, sexy, and damn right delicious. Then, she caught sight of his eyes.  
  
Bright blue but with hidden mystery, that's exactly what they showed her. From first impression, this man was impossibly gorgeous. He had dark hair, ravenous and wild and spiked a bit on the top. It sneaked slightly around his ears and just below his neckline. His face showed definent signs of fatigue, but oh how lively it seemed.  
  
"Welcome to Slavers Inc. Miss Tsukino, I take it? Your foster father just called about you. He was hoping that you would already be settled in by now, but I guess not." His voice was deep with rich huskiness. Usagi got the sudden urge to plunger herself inside of his throat to reach that lovely voice box of his. "My, my, we should really get you cleaned up." He examined her with those amazing eyes of his. She had long, flowing hair the color of an elegant gold. She too had eyes of ocean blue, but hers had more past than mystery. He could tell she had been hurt in her life, and now that she was in his hands, he was determined to not let anything happen to her. Oh yes, he had heard of her scumbag of a father and what he was charged with when he was sentenced to life in prison, but had it really been this horrible? Mamoru began to look past the sadness and smiled at her faintly. Those thin rags of hers were left hanging down from her small line of cleavage to the ground below. They were torn, tattered, patched, and frayed, but to Mamoru, Usagi made them look like a gown that a queen would wear. She had a pencil thin torso with handlebar hips. Her legs were long, but not too long that they would cause damage to a lover. Her skin seemed an almost pale peach color, although signs of cigarette burns were visible just below her earlobes. Her neck looked succulent like her skin and Mamoru envisioned that her breasts could become endless once set free from their torn and ragged white bra of a cage. All in all, she was breath taking.  
  
A faint blush appeared upon her pale cheeks. She could feel his gaze upon her body. She felt uncomfortable, insecure, and afraid. What if this man was just like all of the others in her life? All fuckers with dicks that couldn't be contained inside of their pants? No, for some reason, Usagi told herself no. This man wouldn't be like her past and present fathers. He was the type to take care of his women. Hopefully, he would take care of Usagi.  
  
He offered her his hand. "Come on, Usagi. Let us go freshen you up." He smiled with sincerity and for once, Usagi took a man's hand without hesitating. It just seemed so right. Her hand fit perfectly in his while they walked upstairs to his office suite. Inside, Usagi felt she could just die in awe.  
  
Two black, plush recliners sat beside one another, slightly tilted towards the large cedar desk in front of the large, spacious window that resembled a wall with just a bit more detail than usual. There were papers on the desk, but they could've been a million male models and Usagi wouldn't have given them a second glance. She was way too fascinated at the suite. A bedroom lay beyond the office walls, but a small doorway allowed passage through the two rooms. Inside the room, Usagi could make out a vase of red roses atop an oak bedside table. And beside that table was the bed. Queen size and comfortable it appeared, but how many women had actually been under those sheets? While Usagi calculated, Mamoru coughed for her attention. When she finally looked up to him, she could instantly spot his growing annoyance.  
  
"I- I'm sorry." She tilted her head down to stare at the ground, trying hard to hide her guilt. Then, she felt a hand push up gently on her chin. "It's alright. Now, I want you to go take a shower and get prepared for dinner. Here at Slavers Inc., we appreciate a lady at dinner when she's fully clothed and when she smells like anything besides the gutter." Before she could object or thank, he pushed her into his bedroom and right into the bathroom. "The towels are in the cabinet above the sink. When you have finished washing up, come out to the bedroom to get dressed." And with those last words, he grabbed the doorknob and slammed it in his own face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Without force, Usagi easily pulled off her rags, one by one. To Usagi, they seemed to be just a pool of old memories as they lay around her feet. Her foster parents had given them to her when she first entered there home and since then, she was considered a house maid and a slave to the inner turmoils of whatever disgusting and vile thing that came to the human mind. Her biological father was no more a parent to her than her dead mother. Burdened with her daughter's frustrating labor, Lilith Tsukino gave birth to a tiny little girl, but in the end, she died on the hospital bed, her womb bleeding from the inside out and a little baby girl still curled up in her arms. Then, Usagi was handed over to her father. He had been contacted only shortly before when he had heard that his former girlfriend was in distress and had needed encouragement and love from the father of her child. Of course, Lilith knew that she would not get such luxuries from a man like Ray Tsukino. He was the type to have the usual one night stand and wake up early in a trailer to return to his own piece of garbage home in the dumps of Tokyo. But when Ray looked down at his child, he saw an open opportunity.  
  
Once Usagi had grown into a full and beautiful ten-year-old, Ray could tell that now was the time to begin the unblossoming. He found just how to sneak into her room at night and hide inside her covers with her and beg and pinch and prod until she finally gave in. He took her virginity at the young age of 10, and Usagi still hadn't forgiven him for it. Once the social workers had heard a tip from a local neighbor that sexual intercourse with a minor was going on in the trailer down the street, the police were there to investigate and become Usagi's newest heroes. They took her out of her trashy home, but immediately sent her to a foster home even before her father had been convicted and jailed. Then, she met the Stergons.  
  
Thomas and Diane Stergon were known for their kindness towards those who sought out help. They had at least five foster children, and their reputation for taking in abused kids helped them in every possible social way. But when Usagi became their sixth foster children, she found out that the Stergons weren't what they seemed. Every time they went out in public, they wore a façade of happiness and a love for all humanity. And once Thomas walked through that door every evening after work, the façade would wear off. He would sexually abuse his children, mostly the girls, and Diane would watch from the doorway, getting some sick pleasure from the torment of kids. Every once in a while, she would join in on the festivities, leaving her children bruised to a pulp when her husband had decided to beat them all, just because of his wife wanting a little fun. The house was a broken one, and no one seemed to care.  
  
Then, Usagi became irritable to Thomas' sexual needs and stood up for herself, slamming her frustrated fist right into his jaw. He fought back, of course, and replaced her old bruises with fresh ones. And once Usagi went to school that fateful Monday, there would be a battle towards a new home for Usagi. Fearing for his life, Thomas dropped her off at that sexual place, that slave place, Slavers Inc. He owed the manager a favored and intended to pay off his debts with his newest foster daughter. After all, she was beautiful and willing when she wasn't angry.  
  
She stepped slowly into the shower, her fresh scratches and bruises reflecting off of the mirror-like shower walls. Her hair was down and lengthy, blonde and beautiful. And now, it was wet; darkened by the complexion of the shower water. It burned when the heat of the water reached her wounds, but she had been used to it for the last four years of her life. Her scars hadn't fully mended, but her spirit wasn't broken either, and Usagi was very determined to show everyone at Slavers Inc. just how tough she was.  
  
Once her shower had finished, Usagi stepped out, releasing the steam from the inside, dancing around the air exotically and wild from the fresh water and body soap she had used. She couldn't exactly say she enjoyed the shower, but for the first time in a week, she felt relaxed. Then, she met her reflection. Horror returned to her eyes. There were the scars of her father's beatings, his tough caresses from under the covers. There were also traces of burns and bruises from her father's weekly prostitutes who took the fine liberty of demonstrating to Usagi just how bad a cigarette burn can be. They were always jealous of her; the little bitch that stole their payer's attention. He would always somehow return to his daughter's room, even after a bout of hot sex with his street-smart clients, and that's what made each and every one of his favorite prostitutes pissed.  
  
Staring deeper into the mirror, now almost an inch away from the surface, she could see inside the fears of the little girl from her past. The terrifying and death-defying achievement she had made since then. Her red eyes were now only stained crimson from the heat of the shower water. Her body glinted carelessly with wetness, not fearful sweat. She had indeed come far from where she had been left standing, and as far as she was concerned, Slavers Inc. was better than nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stepping quietly out of the bathroom, Usagi spotted a handsome figure lying snuggly on the bed. Mamoru had fallen asleep waiting for her, and Usagi felt pleased with the satisfaction of knowing that he wouldn't have to help her dress for this "diner party." She had had enough of the pity when someone had visible contact with her scars and bruises and signs of her painful healing. She was used to it all, but that wasn't the point nor the reason why she hated pity so much. Sympathy was fine. She understood how some people just had that natural ability to be nice, but then again, some asked such for the hell of it; to stir her emotions up in one quick blow. That's the kind of pity that made her sick.  
  
".Usagi." Turning sharply towards the figure on the bed, Usagi stared down at him. Mamoru seemed to be having a bit of frustration getting up off of the bed. His hair was a mess and his eyes were deep blue from exhaustion. And then there was the bit of bang that matched just perfectly over that left eye of his. It gave him that authentic, badass style that maybe women would have fallen head over ass for if they didn't have any common sense, and common sense was just about the only thing Usagi had left. Again, he spoke her name, and this time it brought shivers and chills along with it. "Usagi." He stared down at her glistening figure. She was wet and hot from the shower, but in his head, she would soon be wet and hot from long nights of passion. He felt he had the right to dictate whoever would give her that passion, and tonight it would definently be him.  
  
His slow grin and soft caress came tingling down her spine and her throat became unusually dry. She felt need rise and fall in every breath that she took. It was like a long silence of inhaling and exhaling. He gripped her shoulders firmly, but gently, and leaned down so that his face was only a few inches away from hers. "I hope you enjoyed your shower, Usagi." Then lips met and touched, varying from softly to firmly and back in every cherished second. It was like magic, a kind that only love could come close to touching, or perhaps it wasn't love. Wasn't it way too fast to be falling in love? Mamoru's top lip nudged hers in a signal for her to open her mouth and allow him passage. He explored, he hunted, he found. There, deep within her mouth was that stirring need, that point where tongues would touch and grope and feel their way along scrapping teeth and gums until they had become tangled in each other with only that hot stickiness of passion keeping them close together. Then, Mamoru felt her tremble and it was all over. Pulling himself away from her was as hard as using a frayed leash to pull in a large dog whom took pleasures in other things than keeping close to his master. Mamoru would have given anything to be back in her arms and her lips again.  
  
He was kind and gentle. He pushed back a strand of her hair that had taken leave from the towel. It was a gesture that most people would consider romantic and loving, but for Usagi, she felt uncomfortable and pushed him away. This time, a frown appeared on his face. "You know, Usagi, now that you belong to Slavers Inc., you will be experiencing things you have never experienced before. Also, the fact that you are my personal slave will bring in new situations to our relationship, especially starting tonight. It'll be like your wedding night because from now on, you belong to me. You are my slave and you always will be until you piss me off so much that I just toss you out. Or.if you annoy me, but that's pretty much the same thing." This time, he flashed a toothy grin. "Got it?" Usagi sighed in deeply, realizing that this was her only possible chance for survival, so giving in, she nodded slowly. "Good." He firmly gripped her shoulders. "Now get dressed. Your dress is on the bed and your shoes are by the vanity. I'll be outside in the office awaiting your presence." With those few last words, he stalked off towards the bedroom door, stepped out, and shut it loudly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She looked absolutely marvelous. The gown's base was a pale yellow while gold sequins were stitched over them and the straps were two risky, spaghetti-thin pieces of yellow silk that held up the body of the dress. It showed quite a bit of cleavage, but Usagi reassured herself that at this dinner party, there would probably be more revealing outfits than hers. Allowing herself the pleasure of taking one last glance in the vanity mirror before she headed out the bedroom door and into her future home, Usagi stared deep into the eyes of her inner child once again. Dark blue circles became clear all of a sudden. Images of a damp and smoky room sank deep into her mind. Visions of those late-night romps with her father and his prostitutes almost made her sick. Before she could reach the nearby trash can, she hesitated. It wasn't fair for her to throw up just at the thought of her father. It was never her fault, and she knew that giving in to that trash can and its usual friendly opening would just become another successful point towards her father and his disgusting sexual habits. She wouldn't give in. She couldn't.  
  
So instead of reaching for that damn trash can, she turned back towards the mirror and fixed her odangos. She looked ravishing and no one was going to ruin this evening for her. For once, she felt pride swell up in her throat. She wanted this night to be the night when she would stand up for her rights as a human being. She didn't want to be treated like some sex toy. It wasn't her job and it definently wasn't her destiny. It never would be and tonight, Usagi would make sure of it.  
  
Giving herself one last flourishing touch of powder, Usagi stood from her seat and stepped towards the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Onto the next chapter! Hehehe JLY! Bunny Moonstar 


	3. Connections

Okay.well.I hope you liked the prologue and the first chapter of Whips and Chains. I've been trying to get that done for the past few weeks now. I've been so busy with school and boys and winterguard and theatre and everything else that I might just collapse.but that would be bad considering I'm the only writer there is for this fanfic and I know at least a few readers would be disappointed. Well anyways, here are the stats and the next chapter of Whips and Chains. JLY! Bunny Moonstar ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. The talented Naoko Takeuchi does and I would just like to thank her for creating Sailormoon. It inspires us all.  
  
Rated: R for sexual situations, coarse language, and perhaps a bit of kinky stuff in some chapters.hehe.  
  
Summary: Whips and Chains is simply about Mamoru Chiba, the head slaver of a major slave incorporation. He is handed over a beautiful pleasure slave brought in at the age of 14, Usagi Tsukino. He becomes quite attached to her and begins treating her as if she was an ordinary wealthy woman. And even though Mamoru is the boss of Slavers Inc., there always seems to be a kink in his plans, starting with the incredibly handsome Diamond, another slave who has his sights set on Usagi, and maybe a little more than sights..  
  
Whips and Chains  
Mamoru could hear the door handle jiggle. His ears perked up. He would soon see just how beautiful she could turn out to be. While he waited for her to get ready, he pictured her walking through those bedroom doors with golden rays of sunlight shining throughout the room, and as a matter of fact, once she walked in, those rays shined brighter than they ever have.  
  
'Hot damn.' he told himself. She was sexy and that dress poured every ounce of seductiveness on that thin and pale body of hers. He felt his arousal take presence on his body and he wasn't exactly sure if he could wait until that evening to be able to undress her and make love to her. It surely would be tonight. It was tradition at Slavers Inc. to break in and sleep with your newest slave on the first day that they arrived. It was one tradition that Mamoru loved to enforce since he was the ever-powerful manager and head chief of Slavers Inc.  
  
She blushed, sensing that tempting gaze he was flashing her. It was nothing that she planned on advancing for, but if her mind hadn't taken control of her emotions, she would've flung herself right into his arms. Then, she watched him snap out of his dark reverie and glance at his watch. "Wow, it's almost time for dinner. Usagi, dear, I think now's the time to get siked up to meet your future family." A huge grin appeared on his face and she couldn't help but quiver. What kind of people would they be? Would they take her in and allow her to become one of them, one of the many seductive, yet powerful members of Slavers Inc.? She had to find out, and now must certainly be the time.  
  
She linked her arm with his and smiled nervously. "Okay. You lead the way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room was crowded indeed. Smoke billowed out from the heavy metal kitchen doors that stood tall and broad in the wall, and scents of delicious steaks and warm desserts filled the air. It was a wonderful experience, just to be standing in the doorway, standing before your fellow housemates and future family members. Was it honor that she felt? No, she was still nervous. There was no pride in her stance either. She just stood, arm in arm with her "master" and watched the various behaviors of the others around her. There were those she had quickly judged to stay far away from. She could see the sexual phrases being shared and crossed to with one another, as well as sexual gestures. Slaves were sitting in their masters' laps, caressing their faces with soft palms and the occasional rubber whip.  
  
There was also the calm crowd, which she took for the higher positioned members of the incorporation. There were women clothed in deep lavender, emerald, and ruby silks, pearls, and jewels. To Usagi, they seemed no more to her than the snotty girls she met at her small period of education time that she received with the Stergons, but she was soon to discover that they would no longer be the brats that she knew from school. She wasn't stupid. She knew how relationships would change just because of some stupid movement of location. She hated the rules of society. It seemed as if everyone was trying to rule her life. It was absolutely no fair. Shit, nothing was ever fair to Usagi. Just because she was young, naïve, and perhaps a little sexy, men yelled cat calls to her, picked her up off the streets, and fucked her until the day was done. Usagi just didn't understand why her life had to suck so badly. And now here she was, the newest slave to the largest fuck corporation in the whole entire fucking world.  
  
Well, look what Hell threw up. There was a man. One man. It was like his mind was screaming out to her. "Come to me, lil girl, and I'll make your dreams worth while." He was dark, dangerous, sexy, and quite frankly, the seductive type. His gaze shifted to hers and for one split second, Usagi thought she could see a grin creep up along his mouth. His hair was silver, a shivering ice silver that could chill the heart of any woman, yet heat up the body that she possessed. It was like he did wonders in his own little way, luring his victim into his arms or perhaps his welcoming lap and suck her dry until all she had left was a broken heart. And to think, Usagi had made these judgements in just the few quick short seconds that she had until she was actually standing before him.  
  
His eyes glittered. It was a trick, a scheme, a plan. When he saw her standing in the doorway, he wanted her. It was lust at first sight, and Diamond felt like he had a lot of lust to share. She was absolutely breath taking. The dress she wore gave off that tiny hint of cleavage that could drive a man wild. She had eyes of a goddess, and legs like Venus herself, and man, did he ever yearn to be in between them. And oh yes, he would find a way. Besides, you gave a fuck that she now belonged to his best friend, Mamoru Chiba, the fucking sex-chief of Slavers Inc. He would find a way to break the rules and perhaps break traditions. After all, somehow, they were always meant to be broken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had left his side. Mamoru glanced around everywhere for his new maiden, but could find her no where. A certain sense of panic fluttered through his stomach. It was unfamiliar. What was it? Was it love? Surely not. Come on, Mamoru barely knew the girl. All he knew was that she had lived a rough childhood and had been sent to him by her foul and sly foster father. Yes, he had seen the scars. If not physical, then definently emotional. He had seen it in her eyes and had felt it when he first kissed her. There, deep within those dangerously tasteful lips and that delicious hollow for a mouth was a soul, a soul that had been buried with grief. He felt her sorrow, her depression, her sadness. It was all there, in black and blue.  
  
Then, he found her. She was bound up in Diamond's arms. Instantly, Mamoru experienced a flash of hot rage. That damn bastard. Here he was, stealing his woman again. First it was Rei, then it was Beryl, and now Usagi. How could he? The ones he greatly cherished had been taken away by his best friend, Diamond. Oh yes, he was a sneaky one, that was for sure. Just look at how he lured Usagi into his arms. Now, he was rubbing her head softly, whispering something that had made shivers and blushes appear all over her body. Jealousy reared its angry head in Mamoru's face, and indeed not even Hell could drive it away. Suddenly, Mamoru found himself in front of Diamond, reaching out fiercely for Usagi and pulling her close to him. "That's it Diamond. I'm through with your games. I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow in my office. And if you don't show, I'll be damned if anyone ever sees your sorry-ass face in this business again." Then, he turned to Usagi. There was hatred in his eyes and terror came to her heart at once. "Let's go back to my room. We'll order dinner in privacy. I don't feel like staying down here and staring at that bitch's ugly face anymore tonight."  
  
He dragged her along, pulling roughly at the limbs that were already bruised and battered. Diamond merely smiled. "If he hurts you, my dear, remember what I told you. Just run away. My suite's always open for company." Madness boiled even hotter in Mamoru's blood as she pulled harder at Usagi and forced her into the metal elevators, frowning at all who cared to be spectators as the doors closed and Usagi sounded her last whimper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doors were locked. The windows were shut. And all Usagi could think about was fast her heart was beating. She knew the evening had arrived. She knew tonight, she would be forced to give her body up once again to the man who now owned her. She was still a slave to the male species, and no matter how far she tried to run, she could never run fast enough.  
  
Mamoru removed the tie from around his collar. "Tonight was the night," he thought to himself. Her stared at her while she sat beside the fireplace. She was trembling from fear and exhaustion. Was he really going to put her through this? Was he really going to force her to give up her body to him tonight, after all that had just happened? Besides, he probably scared the living crap out of her only just half and hour ago, and already he was removing his clothes. How typical.  
  
No. He wouldn't do that to her. He wouldn't do that to himself. She deserved better, this one. She wasn't like the rest. There was something more to her. Something purer. She was unlike the other females he had taken in and slept with. They hadn't been raped. Well, most of them at least, but they had never experienced a horrible childhood and past like Usagi had. After all, she must have been a walking miracle. Was he really going to break her spirit and take that all away because his dick couldn't control itself? No, never. He had more respect for the female species. Way more respect than Diamond ever had.  
  
Taking a deep sigh, Mamoru approached Usagi. Her eyes grew wide. Her heart practically leaped out of her chest, diving head first for the fire in the hearth. Then, he gently picked her up.  
  
Naturally, Usagi kicked at first. She decided now was the time to defend herself. She couldn't back there in the elevator, and she hadn't managed to for most of her life. Now, she would. "Get your hands off of me, Mr. Chiba. I don't care who you are. I don't give a crap that you're the freakin head manager of this slave business. I don't care that I've been nothing but a useless sex slave for my entire life. I don't care. Get your hands off of me now!" She kicked and screamed and hollered and yelled until finally, Mamoru simply placed her on the bed and walked out into the living room.  
  
Usagi blinked. Was he really going to give up? Hope seeped into her heart until he returned with a handful of blankets and pillows. "You'll sleep alone tonight. You've been through enough on your first day. If you need me, I'll be in the living room."  
  
She couldn't believe it. She absolutely couldn't believe it. He wasn't going to touch her, to feel her up, nor was he going to hurt her like the rest. Acting against her own wishes, she followed him into the living room. "But why? I thought there was that stupid tradition that the slaver was supposed to sleep with his newest slave on the first day that she arrived?" She saw regret. She felt guilt. He had spared her, and she actually had the nerve to question his motives. "I'm not a disrespectful bastard, Usagi. I'm not like Diamond. Now, I said go to bed, and you will sleep alone until you're willing to give yourself to me. But from now on, I'll be sleeping on the couch." Her eyes grew wide. She was spared again. She felt joy, happiness, and chance. This man was different. He was positively different than all the others, and this time, Usagi respected difference. She strutted back into the bedroom and shut the door, sending herself flying onto the bed and falling asleep immediately.  
  
Mamoru was left to his thoughts. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep, not with Usagi in his bedroom, sleeping alone. He felt shameful, but proud at the same time. He had made the right choice, and he knew that the right choice was always rewarded. He'd just have to wait patiently for his reward, but for now, he'd have to live off of no sleep and a mind full of thoughts. Maybe it was okay that he hadn't slept with her. He'd done the right thing, breaking the tradition. After all, some traditions were made to be broken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She awoke the next morning to find a stack of buttermilk pancakes and a few strips of sizzling bacon before her very eyes. The scent was alluring and it made Usagi's mouth water with anticipation. Then, she met his eyes.  
  
They were a lot more gentle this morning. It seemed that he had gotten over the little argument with Diamond and had decided to do something special for his new slave. Perhaps it was a bribe, perhaps it wasn't, but no matter, Usagi appreciated the gesture. He actually made her breakfast. No one had ever taken the time to even toss her a box of cereal, but to make her a hand-made and whole-hearted breakfast; she was deeply touched.  
  
He was sitting along the edge of the bedside. He had taken the liberty of waking up extra early to meet with Diamond, lay out a few rules to his "buddy," and had given the maids a few extra hours off, as well as a few new spankings on the butt, but hey, Mamoru had to get some kind of action to make up for his loss last night. After all, those maids did look rather tempting in those short, skimpy shorts of theirs. He was surprised with himself that he didn't push at least two of those maids into a broom closet for the few short minutes that he had to spare. Instead, he had chosen to take those few extra minutes and make a hearty breakfast for Usagi.  
  
For some reason, she was growing on him. It was dangerous to say just yet, but there was something way more than attraction in those big, bright blue eyes of his. He could tell. It scared him deep down. What if she really would end up being more than just his slave in the future? Could he really be able to handle something like that? Was his heart stable enough to manage a relationship with a girl that had been brutally beaten over and over in her life?  
  
All she could do was stare at him. There were truly no words to tell him that could express her happiness and gratitude. For once, someone else was at her service, and for once, she felt cared for.  
  
The thought flowed through her brain like an electric current. She brought her arms up to reach and clasp behind his neck, embracing him for the first time since she arrived. His eyes grew wide. Never had he ever felt such appreciation from a woman, not since his mother was alive.  
  
His straight and shocked line for lips slowly curved and turned into a bright smile. He could feel her happiness through her embrace, although at the moment, he was thinking deeper thoughts. He could also feel her body pressed tightly against his. His arousal grew large and hard, but he kept mind to release her from the embrace just in time before he let his lower anatomy take control. "I hope you enjoy it. Now, I'll be in the shower, getting ready for the long day ahead of us." Usagi nodded blankly, now realizing that he had said "us." That meant, to her natural common sense, that she would be included in his daily schedule. She wasn't exactly sure if she should be honored or angry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He stripped down from his denim jeans and faded navy blue t-shirt. The feeling she caused him was much more than he had expected, and all they had ever done so far was hug, with the exception of his informal excuse for a kiss last night. Still, it wasn't like they had shared sex yet, much less touch or grope one another.  
  
The passion he felt for her since he first saw her had been intense lust. Now, it surpassed that in many ways more than one.  
  
Turning the hot and cold water knobs slowly to measure just the right amount of warmth, Mamoru stepped inside the glass doors and into the heat that seemed to console him like a lover. Oh, this was what he had been wanting. Hot showers after a brief confrontation with his lustful, and soon to be willing, companion. It was like he had just finished participating in a long and luxurious bout of sex, but instead, all he managed to get from Usagi was a measly hug, but even that was enough to satisfy his heart.  
  
The shower was comforting, inviting, manipulative. He felt as if he could spend all day in the water, washing away the burdens of his short day. First, there was the issue of demanding that Diamond let loose the fantasy of Usagi. He pretty much made his point once he had pushed his friend against the wall and had thrust his fists up against the hollow of Diamond's neck. Threats were made from both opposing teams, yet while Mamoru frowned, Diamond grinned. That was what ate at Mamoru's mind currently. He hated the way that Diamond would casually smirk and say that he would back off, only to let himself and others down by kidnapping his friends' slaves and laying his grubby hands on them. After that, there seemed to be no control over him.  
  
He sighed. It seemed to be the only thing that he could do about the situation. It was either sigh and forget it, or cry like a baby and make a fool of yourself. No matter; it wouldn't change Diamond's mind for anything. He would still continue to steal, ravage, throw out. It was his usual manner towards the women he stole from his "friends." There was never the occasion that he gave up on a mission he had first started. Now, his mission was Usagi, and Mamoru felt that this time, it was his duty to take a stand and not give up.  
  
He felt the cold brush of the morning breeze dance across his glistening skin. He stared into his reflection in the steam-covered mirror, and it stared right back at him. He wasn't a man of bland details. He had a figure of golden bronze, carved out of an imaginary block of copper. He had a chest and torso built tough with steel and iron, and those legs of his appeared as though they had been through thick, thin, Heaven, and Hell. He had the look of a fighter, that was for sure, although his light blue eyes added that soft touch to his thick-boned jaw. His lips were stained dark pink from the shower heat, but during the day, they were light and soft, almost feminine with just the right hint of male to make all the girls flutter around in excitement. He was truly handsome.  
  
Wrapping the thin towel around his waist, Mamoru reached for the bathroom knob and turned it, breathing in the cool air from the cold atmosphere. The window was opened, the pale gray curtains flying around, as if reaching for a hand to grab on, and there was her. Her, the beautiful, delightful, and smiling figure; Usagi. She laid comfortably on his bed, her legs curled across one another as she read from one of Mamoru's hidden comics which she had obviously searched for and found, and her face was straight, yet her eyes danced joyfully with glee. This was how he liked her, soft, pleasant, and unaware of the danger she was causing him. And definently unaware of what he planned to do about it.  
  
He spoke her name, quietly, gently, kindly," Usagi." Her gaze shifted from the third page to the comic to his face. There was something about the way that he smiled at her, something about the way that he examined her, and there was something about the way that he stepped closer, dangerously closer. It was true, she felt grateful to him that he had created for her what was now laying empty on the floor beside the bed, but she wasn't about to give him everything just because of some little breakfast scene, no matter how delicious those pancakes were, and although his eyes were tempting her, reeling her into his arms just now, she felt no reason to be here.  
  
But why was she feeling all giddy? Her heart had betrayed her, taking leaps and bounds throughout her chest, overruling her mind and common sense and insisting that she stand from the bed and approach him like he was approaching her. Soft, careless, romantic. But was romance what she wanted? After all, she was only there to serve him, not woo him or be wooed by him.  
  
'Now!' her emotions screamed, sending her charging into his arms, seeking refuge there, hidden in that manly chest of his. Oh how she longed to be under it. Of course, she had watched out of the corner of her eye how he entered the room, wearing that excuse for a towel. Of course it had aroused her to no end. Of course all she cared about right now was having him take her, and having her take him back.  
  
Mamoru stared down at the girl, clutching tightly to him. No, not girl, for she was purely woman. She was his woman. No one would change that, and for a second, Mamoru almost believed it. He stared down at her, wishing that he could discover her and find out just how much woman she had in her. Tilting her chin up with his soft fingers, he gazed deeply in her eyes. He could tell she was ready, ready for him to take her and make her the one he had searched so long for to find. The same thoughts came straight to his head. Was she really the one that he had been longing for, and did she really want him to make her his one and only? They hadn't even done anything. It was ludicrous. Absolute ludicrous. And for some reason, he didn't mind it a bit.  
  
He found that her lips were soft and delicate, just like he remember from yesterday when he had first kissed her. Needless to say, the second kiss was much more detailed. Swarms of bursting emotions fluttered like butterflies in the pit of Usagi's stomach. Had she ever felt like this? Was this a new experience? Was she willing to try it? Thoughts and questions flowed through her mind like a river, but her heart became the dam and blocked out everything besides the hot feeling that currently ran through her blood. She felt his touch. She knew he felt the same. She knew he wanted her, and she had the suspicion that he knew she wanted him as well.  
  
Suddenly, she felt an explosion of wild, primal urges race throughout her body. She grabbed him from around the neck and brought him closer, just close enough to linger on his lips, sample him as he had sampled her. He tasted dark, like coffee and chocolate. He was delicious, she concluded, and reached for the knot that held up his towel.  
  
Now, it lay no more upon his body, but below him, pooled out over his feet. He was naked, but he didn't care. It seemed only natural that he could be comfortable in front of Usagi. It was like the past had been repeated, and with this thought, it only made him want her more. Reaching up, down, and around for the material that left them separated, Mamoru stripped down each and every article of clothing that Usagi wore. Now, she was naked, and she couldn't care less.  
  
He grabbed her quickly, holding her in his arms like it was the first time, the only time. She felt warmth and welcome here. His arms were inviting, as well as the rest of his body. His mouth roamed, searched, seeked. What he wanted to find, he decided would be better on top of the bed. He'd do it right this time, he'd do it right with her. As he held her, they only seemed to dance and sway until they both rocked on top of the bed, him above her and her below him. He kissed her mouth, her neck, her throat, and stopped at her breasts. He lingered there longer, flicking his tongue across her stiffened nipples, finding her just as much as aroused as he was. He tasted her there, suckling on her as a young child would after birth. She moaned for him, came for him as the orgasm ripped through her. Then, she felt the impatient fingers that found her wet and moist. They were rough, hard, and exciting. All in all, Usagi became even more aroused than she was.  
  
He knew now was the time. They both stared into each other's eyes. It was a connection that screamed, "Now!" and he plunged deep inside her. She blinked wide with shock and excitement. Mamoru watched her, waiting for her signal to go on. When he saw it, he moved slowly, allowing them both to set the pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as if encouraging him to go a bit faster now that she had gotten used to his movements. He understood and moved, fluently, and went on and on until he released himself inside her, moaning aloud his orgasms as she did with hers, and together, they became one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warmth, happiness, love. She felt it all, right here, nestled tenderly in his arms. Oh yes, Mamoru had his rough moments, but when he cared to be kind, he sure was soft. A smile developed sleepily across her face and she gazed up towards him. He was so beautiful.  
  
Large, billowing muscles stretched gorgeously over his torso. His skin still gleamed from the sweat of his recent shower and became the mark of a couple's passion, but it only added to the sexiness of his manly features. His hair was also still soaked from the shower, but the daylight sun had begun to dry it. It seemed darker than usual, almost exotic and dominant. His eyes were the only soft things that he offered just by first appearance. His arms were like steel, clutching her tightly like a possession he hadn't yet chosen to give up, nor would he ever. Usagi could clearly define each bulge and line of his body, from the tops of his bulky shoulders to his lean torso, then down to the creases along his pelvis bone, then to those long, lanky yet beefed legs, along with the gift in between them; a gift he had received at birth, and oh how Usagi adored that gift. She decided that she would worship whoever had given him such a lovely portion of the male anatomy.  
  
He watched her blush and felt himself blush as well. He had caught her sneaking at him from under the covers, with pleasure in her eyes and a misty passion that he had filled recently. Wisps of wet, stringy hair clung to her face, and her body smelled faintly of yesterday's perfume and Irish Spring. He had done this, he supposed; he knew. She was his, if not forever, then for the time being. He was quite sure that not only had he filled her emotions with a new feeling, but he had packed on another one on himself as well. Was it love? Not quite, definently not. It was too soon, but there had been cases of love at first sight, right? Romeo and Juliet had fallen in love at first sight, but truthfully, it was lust at first sight. That Friar Lawrence was right. Men's love does really live in their eyes, not their hearts. It begins there and often stays there, but for Mamoru, would he end up just plain lusting after Usagi? Wasn't there something deeper than that that they had shared earlier? He knew that there were three words that were awfully close to slipping from his tongue. Three words he had chosen never to say to a woman he had taken to bed unless he was for sure that she deserved them, and was sure that he had deserved them too.  
  
A faint whimper of lust came from Usagi. He turned to watch her, staring at him and his body from under the covers. He smiled, glad that he could have caused her to feel so pleasured by what he looked like, and even by what he did. Grabbing her and pulling her up by the waist, he felt himself give way to the tension his body was giving in to. Her body felt so wonderful in his arms and he planned on making this not the only time they would share something so miraculous.  
  
Her gaze shifted to his. Her eyes, those dark pools of blue, blinked deeply at him. This only made him smile more. "My Usagi, my beautiful, delightful, delicious Usagi." With these words, he nibbled at her shoulders. He heard her squeal, wondering if it was because of his adorable hunger or by the feeling of his manhood growing large as it lay beside her leg. He decided it could possibly be a tie, and he simply didn't care. As long as he heard that giggle again, that sexy giggle, he could live.  
  
She felt privileged to be able to curl up next to him and nuzzle. "Mmm, you're cuddly." They both smiled at each other. It was another bond to one another. It was a bond that Usagi wanted to just post up on her memory bank's walls and keep there, glancing that it every now and then like a lovely picture. It was sincerity that had brought on this connection, and it was attraction that seemed to fill it.  
  
Mamoru pulled her closer to him, anxious to feel the warmth of her body, but there was something on Usagi's mind that distracted her from his kind and gentle gesture. A thought ran straight to her brain, sending worry and doubt straight to her heart. Would things be the same between them? Oh, she wished they wouldn't. She didn't want to be considered someone's sex slave anymore, and she hoped that Mamoru would be generous enough to see through her past and its horrible pleasures and keep her close by his side, though she decided Hell might have to pay for it.  
Well, I hope you enjoyed that little chapter. If you have any comments on my style of writing, whether it sucks or not, just e-mail me. My e-mail is in the section with my information in author's stats. Like I said earlier, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I should be composing my newest chapter soon. Thanks. JLY! Bunny Moonstar ^.^ 


	4. The Guest

Hey hey! ^.^ Well, now, wasn't that last chapter exciting? I hope to make this next one even better, with perhaps a bit more drama in it. I hope to introduce Diamond a bit more in this chapter, and maybe a surprise guest, for all you fans out there of ___ shh!!!!!!! You'll find out..just read on! . JLY! Bunny Moonstar ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. The talented Naoko Takeuchi does and I would just like to thank her for creating Sailormoon. It inspires us all.  
  
Rated: R for sexual situations, coarse language, and perhaps a bit of kinky stuff in some chapters.hehe.  
  
Summary: Whips and Chains is simply about Mamoru Chiba, the head slaver of a major slave incorporation. He is handed over a beautiful pleasure slave brought in at the age of 14, Usagi Tsukino. He becomes quite attached to her and begins treating her as if she was an ordinary wealthy woman. And even though Mamoru is the boss of Slavers Inc., there always seems to be a kink in his plans, starting with the incredibly handsome Diamond, another slave who has his sights set on Usagi, and maybe a little more than sights..  
  
Whips and Chains  
The day shone bright once again. For Usagi, this had been a second time for her that daylight seemed to overpower the darkness. The first was when she was released from her father's house.  
  
She was pleased with herself. She was certain that Mamoru hadn't taken advantage of her. After all, she was the one making the moves in the first place. He just followed along, and oh how well he followed. She could clearly imagine how well they fit together, how well they mated. It was like a sign, a symbol, a miracle, and this was the reason for Usagi's sudden motive to visit a church and repent for all of her sins.  
  
The priest behind the confession booth cleared his voice and instructed Usagi to begin with her sins and pleas for forgiveness. She told him more than she bargained for; how she was constantly raped by her father, how the Stergons never gave one little damn about her, and how she had made love with a total stranger last night, but to her, he wasn't a stranger. It was like he was her soul mate, although she only knew parts of him. She was yet to find out his past and his hopes for the future.  
  
The priest listened and when Usagi had finished confessing, she left the church in hopes of finding a bakery or café along the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ha! What a laugh. That Mamoru making love to a girl like her, and I always thought of him as an all-time low. What could she possibly see in him?" Diamond snorted out as he paced the room. He knew what went on during the night, last night, his most depressing night. First of all, the day sucked, starting with Mamoru confronting him and practically yelling at him for mind-seducing Usagi the day before. Then, he could distinctly hear the noises; the moans and the groans from upstairs in Mamoru's bedroom. He was already fucking his new slave, and by what Diamond could hear, she liked it. And for some odd reason, it was killing Diamond. Was it because of his pride, because he didn't get the girl for once? Was it because Mamoru had yelled at him, threatening to lower his position at Slavers Inc. down to beginners? Was it because Diamond had been denied any pleasure last night because his boss was fucking the girl that he had wanted to hump ever since he first saw her?  
  
Emerald watched her master from behind her black framed glasses, smirking underneath her straight, expressionless face. What was it that this girl, Usagi, had that she herself did not? After all, she was considered to be one of the best slaves in the county, not to mention her well curved body with her lucious long legs and rounded breasts that made pretty much every man get down on their knees and drool for her. There was only one exception; Mamoru Chiba.  
  
Mamoru was the first man who never gave her so much as a passing glance. To him, she was just another whore on the street, fucking for money and begging men to take a peek at the packages she was willing to sell for a few measly dollars to get by for the next day. Then, Diamond came along. Oh, he was so handsome with his long, silver hair draped over his shoulders. His uniform crisp and professional, but sexy nonetheless. He was every woman's dream lover, and by the look in his eyes, she was his. But now, that girl, that bitch, Usagi, was stealing the heart out of the very man she loved. How dare she.  
  
"Emerald, are you even listening to a damn word I'm saying?" Her attention snapped and fluttered right back to him. "I'm sorry master. My thoughts were being carried away. I was being selfish. Go on." But instead of going on, Diamond flopped down into his favorite chair and began to rub his head. And that, Emerald decided, was her cue. Sneaking her way into his lap and curling up next to him was something she had learned to do whenever her master was tired, angry, sad, or just plain bored. Often times, they ended up on the floor or his desk, but once in a while, they would remain in his chair, snuggled up against each other and praying silently that the worse would pass.  
  
Diamond tightened his grip around his slave. He was feeling sexually frustrated at the moment, and he supposed now would be the best time to put his slave to work. After all, she wasn't just going to sleep in his bed every night and eat his food without having some sort of payment on her soul.  
  
A grin crept slowly onto his face as he lifted his arms up to her beloved emerald hair, and tugged as hard as he could, and to his excitement, she screamed. It was some sort of twisted pleasure he got out of watching women scream and yell for mercy. He loved fucking his slaves against the wall while tying their hands and legs to the shackles that remained on the wall; a symbol of his dominance. Emerald flung her head back and screamed, feeling the painful tug of both emotional and physical abuse. She finally noticed that he was only using her for a toy when he was fucked up in the head. She finally knew the truth in her head, but was she really going to believe it? Was she really going to let her stupid conscience take control of her wants, her needs? Hell no. She was going to milk this man for all of the love he was willing to give, and someday, she'd find herself down that aisle with a pretty dress on and the beautiful golden ring on that left hand sparkling as she flashed it to all who dared to ask her about it. It was a dream she constantly wanted, and this time, she'd fight that son-of-a-bitch Usagi for the man she wanted more than sex.  
  
Diamond began to lick down the center of her displayed throat. He loved it when Emerald was there in his arms. He knew that she was always willing, ready, hot and wet for him whenever he pleased to use her and have wild sex with her. It thrilled him to no end to know that a woman could be so touched by him, so moved, so aroused. He loved it, and he would cherish every moment of it whenever the time came. Pulling her down to the ground, their bodies still attached, he felt his manhood rising. The blood was boiling in his veins and in his loins, but he wasn't about to take her just now. He wanted to feel her skin under his before he would make his grand entrance.  
  
Ripping open her cream colored blouse with his teeth, he seeked for glory with his hands. Then, he found it; two beautiful, round shapes that seemed to mold under his hands like clay, but tasted soft and milky like peaches drenched in cream. Now, he would taste like he had so many times before. Slashing aside the bra that blocked his mouth and tongue away from her seductive features, he finally found what he was looking for and filled his greedy mouth with one of both wonders. Tasting, touching, longing were the only senses that he had.  
  
Moans of pleasure and a broken innocence escaped from Emerald's mouth. She felt excitement build up in her bones and heat rising all over her damp skin. It was simply heaven; a magic that would never wear out. Now, all that was left was the mating, the joining of two bodies. It was always Emerald's favorite part of the act. Of course, she enjoyed the pleasurable pit stops, but then again, who wouldn't want to meet that final destination?  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and gasps rang out from both Emerald and Mamoru. 'Why in the Hell is he here? Can't he tell that he just ruined possibly the best thing that's happened to me all day? Why won't he just knock? Oh yes.it's all because he's the big, bad boss of the corporation. Well, my Diamond will show him, that's right. He'll show him good.'  
  
Removing his mouth from its cupped position on one of Emerald's breasts, Diamond refocused on what was going on. His mind was in a daze. After all, Emerald had put on so damn much of that perfume of hers onto her lucious body. It was like she was trying to just kill him. Then, he spotted Mamoru, standing in the doorway, his eyes locked on both of the tangled bodies on the floor of Diamond's office. How inviting. Finally, Mamoru cleared his throat.  
  
"Umm, Diamond, we really need to speak. We have a new recruit, and I would like to give you the assignment to train him to the best of his abilities. He's young, handsome, and from what I've heard from his traveling slave, he's quite the charmer." Fake chuckles rang out from Diamond's mouth. 'Of course, Mamoru needs me for another stupid mission; another stupid assignment to train the newest recruit. Oh how I HATE that job. Being an assistant manager of a major corporation is too damn boring, but at least I get paid quite well in hot women and high paychecks. I guess you have to give to receive, although I never really did like that saying.'  
  
"Sure, Mamoru. Anything you say, boss." 'And I'll give him the cheap ass smile.' Doing just as he thought, Diamond smiled gladly, and Mamoru just turned and walked away. 'Heh, it always works.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Filing paperwork came so natural to Ami that she merely ever needed assistance. It became her destiny to shuffle papers and deliver memos to her co-workers when she first stumbled onto the Slavers Inc. building.  
  
There was two men standing outside, collecting donations and begging pedestrians for food or work. The kind blue-haired woman stopped, opened her change purse, and handed each man a buck 50. It was this simple act of courtesy that drove Diamond to the edge. She was so beautiful, and vulnerable. If only he could hire her for his company, newly built and organized with his best pal, Mamoru Chiba.  
  
That's when everyone grand happened for her. Diamond approached her, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss upon it. "My lady, your act of kindness has inspired me to hire you for a job. Would you be interested?" Ami, not wanting to fall into a bigger trap than hoping for, declined, until Diamond pulled her close and demanded that she come see what he had in mind. Then, everything went hazy.  
  
Once Diamond had gotten Ami inside his quarters, he began the seducing. First, peeling off every layer of clothing that he had on. Then, peeling off every layer of clothing that she had on. He led her to his large, four-poster bed and pleasured her, bringing her to a world beyond any other world worth living in. She became his world when she accepted his offer to become Slavers Inc.'s newest secretary, and she loved every moment of every day. Often times, Diamond would give her extra hours off, just to hold her and love her. Everything was perfect.until that bitch Emerald found her way into Diamond's bed. Then, he found no use for her, and she became just another secretary in a major corporation.  
  
"Miss Mizuno, how lovely you do look this fine day." Ami stared up to find out who her admirer could be, when she just about gasped. It was none other than Motoki, her ex-boyfriend from years before. She hadn't seen him since they split ways in high school, and my how the time had changed him.  
  
He was absolutely gorgeous! Everything about him was so right. His sandy blonde hair, his deep pools of chestnut in his eyes, his muscular body. For a moment, Ami dreamt of sliding along his body, moaning out his name in pants and short breaths. She could hear it now, in her head, until she realized that the sound was coming above her. Blushing in embarrassment, she stood from her chair and held out a hand for the guest. "Welcome to Slavers Inc., Motoki. Long time, no see." Nodding in reply, the man took her hand and flipped it over, kissing her palm softly. "Yes, Ami. It's been quite a long time," he said seductively, causing heat to bunch up in Ami's cheeks. Afraid to stutter out something she'd probably regret in the future, Ami nodded in agreement.  
  
Before a conversation could even begin, Motoki was greeted by Mamoru. "Motoki!" Holding out his hand and smiling widely, Mamoru approached the front desk and to his guest. Shaking hands, the men exchanged grins and laughs. "Welcome to my home, Motoki. It's the place where I live, breathe, eat, sleep, fuck, pretty much everything under the sun." Motoki nodded and smiled. " My My Mamoru, you sure have built yourself a huge place. I've never seen a slave incorporation as big as this. How many slaves do you have in here?"  
  
"Heh, Motoki, dear friend. Let's discuss business later when the meeting begins. I want you to take a tour of my lovely home first. You'll find that maybe you won't be able to leave as soon as you thought." He nudged Motoki in his ribs, winking slyly. "What do you say, Motoki? Would you like to meet some of my slaves, have a little fun?" Motoki grinned and laughed. "You know me, Mamoru. Lead me to the women." With these last few words, the men walked off up the stairways and up to the slave quarters, leaving Ami in awe. "Wow.Motoki sure has changed.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I don't know if you liked this chapter or not. I just tried to finish it as soon as possible. I'm sorry that it's been so long for me to update and I'm sorry if this chapter sucks and that it's so short. I've been so busy o.o Anyways, I'm in the process of writing an original fic as well if you'd like to check it out. I'll try updating the next chapter soon. JLY! Bunny Moonstar ^.^ 


	5. The Two Pieces to the Puzzle

Wheeeewwwww.I am so, so sorry for not updating this story sooner. I have been in the process of perfecting the first chapter of my first original work and also I have been in Europe for two months and I did not have access to a computer. Now that I have returned, I plan on working my butt of to complete this story for all of those viewers out there, which I'd like to take this quick time to thank all of you for your determination in getting me to finish this chapter and this story. I know that I have been busy, and I will remain busy for quite some time, but I will try my hardest to make this story proud. Anyways, enough babbling.and onto the next chapter!  
  
Whips and Chains  
  
Motoki gazed in wonder as he took the grand tour of his pal's grandest achievements. The place had certainly changed, in a good way, but more so did the building's front secretary. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Ami look so amazing.  
  
Her hair, which had once been a lengthy three feet during their high school days, had been chopped off to a short and snug brush against her soft neck and skull, although it still remained its lovely shade of mystic blue. Her eyes had grown deeper cerulean than before, and her body had certainly filled out in that crisp, little skirt and blouse. He imagined she was a vision underneath.  
  
He sighed. It only brought back horrible memories to think of Ami in a sexual way. It had brought back the guilt of force and the pain of heartbreak. It was because of him that Ami had been ordered to cease her dating from him, and it was because of him that he witnessed both his and her heart breaking from loss of communication. Damn him.  
  
Just the sheer memory of her seemed to pull him closer to wanting to visit Mamoru's humble abode sooner than planned, although he know it was wrong of him. Being around her for his month long stay was sure to be a dangerous hell for the both of them.  
  
"So, Motoki, what brings you here to Slavers Inc. at such short notice and much, much earlier than planned?"  
  
The sandy-blonde heartbreaker stared up at his friend. It was as if Mamoru could read his mind. What could he say? How could he even explain the pain he had caused the one person who wanted him for love, not for an evening romp.  
  
Motoki cleared his voice. "Well, I was in town and I still haven't taken a vacation yet from work, so I decided to just spend a nice month or two here, since you seem so welcome to visitors. Besides, I've been rather frustrated after dating this chick who wouldn't give me anything but a few crucial answers to some personal questions. So, I've been rather pent up and hungry for some women." He winked to Mamoru.  
  
All Mamoru could do was laugh. "Well, then I'll see to it that you get our best love slaves for the evening, and maybe if you're observant enough to see one you like, I'll give you half off the usual price for my talented, working women. How does that sound?"  
  
Motoki thought to himself. What if he found someone to take his mind off of Ami long enough for the month to go by quickly? That was something that didn't take much consideration as Motoki smiled and held out his hand.  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emerald quietly meditated under her four-poster, softly stirring her martini in its glass. It had been a while since she had encountered a chance meeting with Miss Hot Stuff, whom was currently showering upstairs in Mr. Chiba's master suite. After all, Emerald did deserve to give the girl a beating for stealing the eye and attention of the only man that she had ever deeply cared for in the slaving business. Diamond had been stolen from her, and she didn't appreciate her possessions being taken.  
  
Everything would have been alright if Diamond would have just merely had a tiny crush on the woman, but now, he was bent on possessing her, the way he had once possessed Emerald when she was the slave of Mamoru Chiba. She had first hand experience that Diamond would go to any length of matter to get what he wanted. And now, he seemed to want Usagi.  
  
How dare that bitch! How could she even trap him like that, body and soul? How could she even remotely compare to what Emerald herself had, and how could she offer anything better? Even Diamond's lovemaking had been poisoned by Usagi's spell. Once, when Emerald and Diamond had been getting hot and heavy under his satin sheets, she could swear she hear him mumble out Usagi's name instead of her own. And instead of making her mad, it only made her sad. It brought down her hopes that she could have anything she wished for, and Emerald never did like her sacred wall being torn down by some rape victim whose body had been tainted by much older men. What a filthy waste of life.  
  
Emerald could hear the booming laughter of two men down the hall from her room. She recognized the loudest voice, which belonged to Mr. Chiba, but the second voice she could not identify. Perhaps now would be the greatest time to sneak into Mamoru's suite and convince that little bitch that she had nothing on Emerald.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru was glad that Motoki had come to visit, but the only thing his mind could zone in on was the thought of that pretty, little blonde waiting upstairs in his suite, probably half naked and steaming wet from the fresh shower she said that she was going to take. The thought brought chills down Mamoru's back.  
  
Since the night they first had sex, no.it was more like making love, Mamoru couldn't get Usagi out of his head. She was always there, nestled between the perverted and the sensible sections of the brain. She had somehow wheedled herself into a hole in his mind and the thought of her just wouldn't fade. Perhaps he could just find himself another slave to play with to clear the distractions of Usagi.but he couldn't do that to her. Nope. No matter what she did to fry his brain with dreams and fantasies of making much more than love with her and building it with pleasure beyond belief, he could not just leave her hanging from some short limb that she never had much slack on in the first place. He had to remember that she was much more fragile than the other girls, and he'd have to be much gentler with her.  
  
"Yo, Mamoru, watch where you're going!"  
  
As soon as Mamoru could comprehend what Motoki was yelling at him, he had smacked right into Emerald. He looked up at her quickly, checking mentally on whether or not he had looked totally obvious of zoning.  
  
Emerald brushed herself off lightly, although with her dramatics, she acted as though she had just been assaulted by a beggar.  
  
"Well, excuse me, Mr. Chiba, but I am very late to an important.engagement, although I do hope you'll exchange the wasted time you have for daydreaming for something more useful, like remodeling the guest rooms. I do say that this poor gentleman with you will have the revolting pleasure of sleeping in a room that's been under construction for years." Then she took one long look at Motoki and smirked.  
  
"Perhaps you could show this gentleman to my room and I could show him exactly how to spend a worthy amount of time here at Slavers Inc." She batted her eyelids at both Mamoru and Motoki, as if expecting some sort of compliment or pay raise. With long hesitation, she "hmphed" her way down the hall into the elevator, pressing the top floor buttons in secrecy, glad that she would soon be long done with her deed once she returned to the floors below.  
  
And while Emerald worked out her devious plan to rid of the ever-popular Usagi, Mamoru returned to his thoughts; on a more careful basis at least.  
  
Motoki cleared his throat. "So, as I was saying, I think I am going to like my stay here at Slavers Inc. And maybe if we both play our cards right, I'll think about buying one of your little "hmphy" women here." And just to make Motoki happy, Mamoru laughed right along with him, although his mind was long gone from the second floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi stepped out from the balcony into the breezy room. The white satin curtains behind her billowed out around her, and she felt like a fresh, clean goddess. Mamoru's room was so huge, she often wondered if it was really a whole other building on top of one large company. Mamoru owned two floors where he slept on the top and did business on the lower. It was his own little house built accordingly to his priorities and demands. That was one thing that led her to adoring this man.  
  
Usagi sighed. She knew that it was hopeless to ever fall in love with a slave master, especially one as handsome and serious with his work as Mamoru Chiba. Yet, Usagi was born hopeless and foolish, so it didn't seem like much could damage her life anymore from what it already was.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang, causing Usagi to be vomited out of her confusing reverie and onto the reality in which was painful still. Hoping that it was her heart's beloved and her mind's terror, she tore through the bedroom into the living area where she flung open the door.  
  
Mad with rage, Emerald, the slave a few stories down, pounced herself down upon the withering blonde, clawing at her with sharp nails that grew longer each day. Usagi, defending herself with whatever rights she had left, kicked Emerald hard in the stomach, flinging all four of her limbs about, desperately trying to pry off the green-haired woman on top of her.  
  
Rolling around the room in mindless fury, they toppled over several small items on the living room carpet, including shoes, briefcases, papers, and small writing utensils. Ripping off shreds of clothes along the way by distractions in their anger route, their conclusion in the fight ended with Mamoru and Motoki stepping through the front door, watching with horror and instinctive male desire as each girl punched, kicked, and flirted along the edge of disaster.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Mamoru finally pried off Emerald from Usagi and threw her out of his suite. Without any words spoken, he closed the door, lifted Usagi up from the ground, and carried her off to his bedroom, slamming his door along the way.  
  
Scratching his head in confusion, Motoki decided that perhaps he should take a hint, and stepped out of Mamoru's suite. He stared down at the young beauty on the ground before him, her lip bleeding from Usagi's painful blows, and her nails bent and torn from scratching up her enemy one too many a time. Sighing with frustration at the sight of a woman in distress, Motoki bent down to look into her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?" Emerald looked back at him and smiled slightly, plans forming around in her head, images tossed around in her mind like words in an author's. Nodding up and down with as much energy as she could muster, she relaxed against the white walls of the hall, recently stained crimson behind her from the injuries along her lower neck and skull.  
  
Choosing to be the hero, Motoki took her hand and helped pull her up to her feet.  
  
"Let's get you to my room to clean you up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru dabbed one of his designer washcloths into a saucer of hot water, and placed it gently over one of Usagi's cuts. She winced with pain.  
  
Although he had no idea why the two women were fighting, just the thought of it made him sick to his stomach with anger, and an undeniable fit of passion. The sight of Usagi with practically all of her clothes ripped off by another woman was so frustrating that he was surprised that he didn't just fling himself into the chaos and beg for a round of a threesome fucking. But his better emotions took a hold of him and held him down to the level of his heart, and instead of demanding sex, he would demand for answers, but he knew it would be much wiser to ask when Usagi was healed.  
  
Usagi gazed up into his dark blue eyes, searching for some sort of answer, or at least some sort of mental illness. Was he even supposed to be treating his slave like this, with so much tender, loving care? It seemed quite odd that even though she was breathing hard and in so much more pain than she could want, she still only thought of him. She didn't care why that bitch Emerald took swings at her, or even who Mamoru had brought along with him to his suite. All she knew and cared about was the man who was currently tending to her battle wounds.  
  
"Mamoru." Speaking softly, she smiled up at him. He took the liberty of returning her gaze and smiled back at her, although a hint of fury and sadness still gleamed madness in his eyes. She felt guilty for hurting him like this, but what was she to tell him? That she just somehow ended up on the floor with Emerald clawing and scratching at her like a cat would with a rug or post? She had absolutely no clue as to why Emerald would want to cause her pain, but what she did know was that she should repay the favor to Mamoru. Perhaps she should tend to his wounds, however physical or emotional they may be.  
  
She gently touched his hand and brought it down to the bed, away from her wounds, away from her pain. Mamoru focused on her touch. It was so soft and inviting, and for once, he didn't feel welcome to take her body. She was too fragile, too lovely, and much too innocent. How could he take control of her body like that? How could he ravish Usagi just as he had in his mind, his fantasies? She didn't deserve that, and he didn't deserve to feel so damn guilty by what his head told him. He would just have to resist her touch.  
  
But when her lips reached his and when she started to strip off his suit so slowly, so very slowly, he felt himself fall deeper than before, and he was sure that he would be sent straight to Hell.  
  
He moaned her name ever so softly. "Usagi, mmm, Usagi." Oh, how his words were like a prayer to her. She depended on everything that he said, everything that he did, and tonight, everything would depend on the both of them. She needed him and she was for sure that he needed her. She would give herself again to him tonight and perhaps they would share a miracle like the night before. After all, it only seemed possible that dreams could repeat.  
  
Pulling her down to the satin sheets of the king size mattress, Mamoru was compelled to transfer every ounce of pleasure and energy into her lithe, exiguous body. Tonight would be their night for blind passion and endless lovemaking. And oh, how ready he was to show her just how much he cared.  
  
Tearing off whatever articles of clothing she had left on, he forced Usagi down, down, down into the hidden crevices of the bed, pushing his muscled weight upon her, his manhood surprisingly larger and heavier than ever before. His hands traveled everywhere, from the tip of her forehead to the crest of each breast, and then down to the widely awake peak between her goddess-like legs. Slipping at least three fingers into her mound, he could feel her writhe and jerk under him, and the feeling was so great, so much more greater than ever felt.  
  
His mouth reached her chest, and his tongue beckoned a rock hard nipple. He sucked and teased and pleasured with his lips, his tongue, his teeth. Usagi was in exquisite agony, and desire swept through her like a wave in the mighty ocean. Orgasms hit roughly through her body, Mamoru's fingers still inserted into her aching mound. She felt very wet, and very aroused.  
  
Raking her nails along the back of Mamoru's lean shoulder, she begged for the union with her moans. She had never wanted anything this much before in her life, and for once, she treasured sex like it was glory. A painful glory that twitched and trembled and depended on life itself to sustain any kind of survival that would ensure that her pleasure would never die.  
  
Giving in to Usagi's pleads, Mamoru drove himself into her peak, tearing past any boundaries that lay forth between their needed union. The pain was so blinding that Usagi closed her eyes and shook violently, her body throbbing with desire and utter torture. His thrusts were so rough, so coarse, that Usagi dared to think that she might convulse around him.  
  
He was mad with passion and burning with a spiritual fire that scorched him whenever he thought of Usagi as his eternal mate. It seemed almost remotely impossible how in tune their bodies were to each other and how well they fit together. The puzzle felt complete, and as Mamoru felt his lasting climax build up to explode, sending his seed flowing through his beloved's body, he wondered if another part of the puzzle would soon be created from the union they shared so intimately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Hopefully it won't take me much longer to complete the next one, but I'm hoping that you like this chapter. Sorry for all of the wait. JLY! Bunny Moonstar ^.^ 


	6. Revengeful

Okay, so now I'm pretty much back in the swing of things. I have been writing bits and pieces of my newest novels (originals) and this one, plus a surprise sequel to the first story I've ever posted on fanfiction.net. I really do hope that I get this one out sooner than the last chapter. I do intend on making this story a bit longer and have more plot to it instead of sex, although sex is pretty much the main focus here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the 5th chapter of Whips and Chains.  
  
Summary: Whips and Chains is simply about Mamoru Chiba, the head slaver of a major slave incorporation. He is handed over a beautiful pleasure slave brought in at the age of 14, Usagi Tsukino. He becomes quite attached to her and begins treating her as if she was an ordinary wealthy woman. And even though Mamoru is the boss of Slavers Inc., there always seems to be a kink in his plans, starting with the incredibly handsome Diamond, another slave who has his sights set on Usagi, and maybe a little more than sights..  
  
Rated: R for language and sexual situations  
  
Whips and Chains  
  
Motoki licked his lips instinctively as he laid Emerald atop his bed. She was badly bruised and she had broken a nail in her fruitless effort to rip every shred of Usagi's skin off of her body. Her clothes were truly the ones that became the shredded victim. Her blouse was destroyed, slashes and tears were spread across the front and her once casual daytime skirt became a heap of tattered material. Everything about her appearance was amazingly arousing.  
  
Snapping out of his reverie, Motoki shuffled over to the guest bathroom, where he found a first aid box provided by the Health Department. Inside, he found a roll of white gaze, metal clips, condoms, and a box of band aids. Considering Emerald's situation, Motoki chose the white gaze, the metal clips, a band aid to cover her nail, and one emergency condom that he discreetly slipped into his front pocket. He quickly walked back into his bedroom, healing equipment in hand, and placed them beside Emerald.  
  
First, he began to strip off her clothes with as much control that he could possibly muster. He found that her body was so warm and curvy, and surprisingly that the front of her tiny white thong was stained with what looked to be her arousal. A smirk threatened to sneak itself onto Motoki's face, but deciding that being considered a pervert and getting slapped in the face wasn't exactly what he was looking for.  
  
Emerald gazed down at him as he tended to her wounds. For a visitor at Slavers Inc., he sure was a cutie. His hands were delicate, yet rough around the edges, and she imagined that in bed, he would be the same. You could tell a lot about a man by the skin on his hands. You could predict how he was in bed, whether he was an angel or an animal, whether he liked it gentle or liked it rough, and by the structure of Motoki's hands, Emerald could conclude that he liked it right smack dab in the middle.  
  
Motoki began to realize, as he bandaged Emerald's wounds up, that the dampness in between her legs had gotten stronger. A lot stronger. The tent formation of his pants had increased in length and the lack of room was cramping up his style. Considering that the aroused girl in front of him was a pleasure slave and most likely more than willing, he decided that he would take her for everything she was worth.  
  
Leaning in towards her, Motoki kissed Emerald's lips softly. She tasted so good and so sweet that the slow pace was too overwhelming. Pressing into her deeper, he lunged on top of her and all but smashed her into the silken sheets of the guest king size bed. He broke from the kiss to look down at her.  
  
Her face was flushed with desire and her body was heated with excitement. Her arms were linked across Motoki's neck and her legs dangled off the side of the bed. Still gasping for breath, Motoki lifted her legs onto the bed and clasped them around his back. He yearned for that tangle of bodies.  
  
Emerald reached up to the buttons of his shirt and undid the first one. Then, she ripped the damn thing off. Hands molding and pressing, she leaned up and kissed him hard on the mouth. 'God, his muscles are rough. They're almost as coarse and pleasurable as his hands. The bronze of his skin is practically blinding my vision. Hell, if I wasn't so wound up in the coils of Diamond, I would most likely fall straight on my ass for this guy.' Emerald thought to herself.  
  
Motoki clawed anxiously at the back of Emerald's bra, searching, searching for the clasp, but was humiliated when she giggled and flicked it open from the front of her body. He growled playfully and buried himself within her two tanned orbs.  
  
Licking his way across the diameter of one breast, he finally reached the nipple, which he took into his mouth almost at once. Waves of desire rolled about inside Emerald's body and she listened and watched as Motoki suckled her roughly. His hand clutched her other breast and squeezed it tightly, molding it into the shape of his hand. His thumb and forefinger pinched her nipple rigidly as he continued to nurse from the other. Oh, how delicious her skin was.  
  
Hearing her pleads and whimpers of want, he began to trail a path of saliva along her body, using his tongue to pleasure every area of her body, the soft peach fuzz along her stomach, the slight dip of her belly button, the outline of her hip bone, and the valley between her thighs and her lower region. Emerald cried out with need.  
  
"Oh." Emerald scorned herself for not having the knowledge or pleasure of knowing his name. "Oh, please, baby, don't tease me!"  
  
She thrust her hips up to him, expecting him to put her out of her tortured misery. Everything about him she wanted.  
  
He dipped his tongue towards her opening and solicited a moan from her. The hardness of his arousal was twitching and writhing in his pants, and the more he pleasured Emerald, the more he wanted to be inside of her. Flicking his tongue over her bottom lips and into her womanhood, his world became foggy and unclear.  
  
Her taste was shockingly toxic. Her aroma was of honey and milk and her dampness caused a slight concussion to his mind. She tasted sweeter than cream and much, much better than candy. With every lick, he wanted more.  
  
And more was exactly what he got. An orgasm formed inside of Emerald and she spurted out her juices. Motoki leaned in closer inside of her and fed off of her sex. He felt like he was suddenly going to drop off a dangerous cliff and die within the heat of passion. Emerald was absolutely everything he was looking for.  
  
Suddenly, his tongue removed itself from her sex. Emerald felt a sense of isolation and she cried out for her lover, but was hushed by his passionate kiss. She soon discovered that while she waited for him during his short pause, he had taken off the last remaining bits of his clothing.  
  
He simply couldn't take anymore of her drug and positioned himself between her legs. Persuading his mind and lower anatomy to tease the woman, he gently probed her opening with his member, and quickly retracted it. A loud and angry moan escaped from Emerald's lips and she desperately tried to pull him closer inside of her, but he just wouldn't budge. Each time he seemed to travel a bit further inside, he would pull himself out again.  
  
Because of his need to fill her with himself, and because of the painful scratches that Emerald clawed along his back, which were now dripping with heated blood, Motoki cleared his head of any thought and plunged deep within her.  
  
Emerald felt like her eyes were bulging out of her head. Motoki was so thrilling and so huge inside of her. She could feel his heartbeat throb as he thrust himself deep inside of her, jerking both of their bodies up and over the sheets. Once again, his mouth returned to her breast and this time, his playful tugs became painfully erotic. She felt as if he was going to just rip them off of her and gobble them up for himself. The desire was so wonderful.  
  
Motoki increased the pace of his thrusts and smashed the bed against the wall. He was trying so hard to fill her, and Emerald screamed when she felt his large and pulsating member reach all the way into her womb.  
  
She never had a lust like this, nor found such a wonderful way to fill it. Diamond was rough sometimes, but never this rough, and the coarseness of Motoki was very much arousing.  
  
To increase his length inside of her, he balanced himself on his toes as his heels rose. He drove into her farther than anyone ever had. Emerald replied by arching up high, her back practically breaking in her libido to feel every inch of his manhood locked inside of her tight channel. He was so lost within her that she could feel the slap of his heavy testicles bounce against the crack of her ass. Everything just seemed so sexually magical.  
  
After an eternity of thrusts and jerks, Motoki cried out as Emerald came around him. Finally, his world collapsed as he released his hot, scorching seed into her body and fell on top of her body, brushing against her stiff nipples and her sweaty skin.  
  
Soon, they clutched sanity together and he rolled over on his side, carrying her with him, and falling asleep within her arms, both of their bodies still joined at the hip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi yawned tiredly. Turning over and staring at the red digital numbers on the alarm clock, she discovered that the time was horribly early, 5:45 am. She could only sigh and turn back over, slapping her arm across Mamoru's slumbering body.  
  
Kissing his back softly, she figured that the only way she was ever going to go back to bed was to exhaust herself, and there was only one way she could think of at this moment. Her fingers began to trail on a path along his bronzed hip and thigh, continuing their journey until they reached his limp member. Usagi smirked, and kneaded him slowly, teasing him slyly.  
  
She could barely make out the moan coming from the mouth that was smothered by a feather pillow. Swiftly, Mamoru reached behind him and pushed Usagi's hand off, sending it flying back towards her body. Before she could register what had happened, he was on top of her, glaring down at her with furious lust. His chest was heaving with pants of breath and his erection down below was more than enough evidence to prove just what had gotten him so angry. As Usagi giggled playfully, she imagined that his arousal was probably causing him a lot of pain.  
  
His hands roughly pinned her down, his eyes red with malice and heated loathing. How dare she disturb his needed sleep with her seductive plots to rid his body of his seed? His heart was pounding with discomposing thoughts and questions. Exactly what effect had this slave of his, this woman of his, have on him? Was he in love? Was he in utter, blind lust? What type of cancer did she mark him with? He feared that this was just another of the curses that beautiful women place on willing men. He chuckled lightly at the thought.  
  
Usagi was quite surprised that his expression had changed from hateful to amused. His eyes settled back to their piercing pools of ocean blue, and his mouth had turned from a frown into a smile. He really was adorable when he acted that way.  
  
Mamoru began to nibble gently on her neck, causing slight red marks to appear; a sign of his limitless affection for her. "Why is it that whenever I'm near you, I can't seem to want to take my hands off of you?" She grinned wickedly at him.  
  
"It's because you're too lost within my clutches." They both laughed at her statement.  
  
"And here, all this time, I thought that I was the master of this relationship."  
  
His words were true and husky, sending a breathless chill down her spine. Hearing the word "relationship" brought up terrifying memories of her past fathers. She never could have a normal relationship with them, a bond between a daughter and father. Instead, they took the illegal way and forced her into something that she had wanted nothing to do with. Just thinking about the way they touched her and the disgusting way that they had twisted her love for Mamoru into something fulsome, something wrong. She hated them for it. She hated them all for it.  
  
Out of instinct, she pulled away from Mamoru and stood up from the bed. Reaching for the closest article of clothing around, she spotted a terry cotton robe and wrapped it around her tight. Her heart ached as she turned and spotted the pained look on Mamoru's face. She knew it wasn't fair to do something like this to him, to pull away from him and the love that practically gushed from his heart. She knew that it wasn't fair for her to mix around her feelings of hatred for her fathers with the feelings of love and happiness that she had for Mamoru. She didn't have the right to hurt him the way that she was hurting right now.  
  
"I." Tears were threatening to escape from Usagi's foggy, blue eyes, and she tried desperately to regain her composure. Inside, her walls were crumbling down at her feet. Mamoru could sense her pain and grabbed for his boxers on the floor beside his bed, but Usagi cut him off.  
  
"No, wait. Please, just hear me out." Her fists clenched naturally at any sign of distress and she slowly rocked back and forth. Her mind was far off and she desperately searched for the words that she had been dying to confess.  
  
She cleared her throat and took a seat in a chair, turning it beforehand so that it would face Mamoru. "There are a lot of things on my mind right now, Mamoru. And I'm sure you know that one of my problems is you. I just, I can't seem to fight the emotions that crawl into my soul whenever we make love. You fill me with a sense of completion and wholeness, and often times I wonder what the hell I've gotten into." She allowed herself a short, nervous titter before continuing. "You make me feel wonderful inside, and there's absolutely no denying that I'm head over heels for you. It's just that, lately I've felt an awkward implication of humiliation on my part that tears me apart. Now, you know that my past has been exceptionally rough, especially with the case of my two fathers," She quickly held up a hand to silence the words that were soon to flow from his mouth. "Don't. Please, just give me the chance to explain what's in my heart." Mamoru nodded and gestured her to go on.  
  
"Recently, I have been twisting our love into something awful, something dreadful because of the molestation I was faced with throughout my childhood. I'm not asking for pity, and I don't want yours either, no matter how much you object to it. I just want to lift up this burden that's on my soul. I know that it's wrong to make you feel what I feel. I understand that you care about it, and that's fine, but whenever I think of my fathers, I wonder if you'll ever be that deceiving. It's horrible, I know, and I'm sorry, but I just don't want to feel this way any longer. I love you, Mamoru, and I think it's high time you tell me how you feel about me."  
  
Still tense, Usagi stared up into Mamoru's eyes. And she almost died. They were filled with such love and emotion that she couldn't bear not to pray to stay here forever in this moment. His response was without words, and when he reached for her, she did not hesitate. She simply let out a relieving sigh and allowed him to kiss her full on. And for the rest of the morning until noon came by, they both discovered just what hidden emotions he had for her.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She shuffled papers restlessly, her watch ticking aimlessly as her walk towards the punch clock seemed distant. All she wanted to do was head upstairs to her penthouse employee suite and soak in a bath of salts and beads, while drinking a full bottle of straight vodka. She was absolutely frazzled.  
  
How could one man have such an impact on her? How could one man twist around her lust for something far more than friendship? How could one man who she had given up on years ago simply reappear and blow all of her troubles around like scattered papers. He was a nuisance and a dangerous one at that.  
  
She sighed tiredly. Ami just didn't know what to do with Motoki. He had claimed her heart in high school, and apparently, he had kept it all these years. It just wasn't fair that a handsome and sexy bachelor who probably wouldn't give a rat's ass for a poor desk clerk was the one that had purloined her attention and thoughts every day. Especially since she was getting paid to work, not sit behind a desk and drool over a guest. God, she felt like a desperate schoolgirl.  
  
It was noon and she was hungry for the leftover chicken curry in her penthouse refrigerator. Even if it was for one. Once the hushed alarm on her watch went off, she stood and packed her things inside her briefcase. Brushing her hair aside, she looked behind her at the small mirror fit for a single head. Her complextion had aged slightly from her days of filing under heavy light and the occasional fill-in for guests when the other slaves were out fucking somebody else. It was a depressing job to Ami, but she was hired to work for pay, and if that's what she had to do for a paycheck, then she'd damn well fuck somebody.  
  
She headed down the long, musky corridor of the first floor and hopped into the elevator, pressing the floor 3 button lightly. She was extremely exhausted and her brain had been working overtime. Not only had Mr. Chiba called down to the front desk for 200 copies of the trade-slave documents, but also he ordered for Ami to call in one plane ticket to Europe for his upcoming business trip to Milan. It was to be a most prosperous event for his position at Slavers Inc. For compensation, Mamoru was kind enough to promise Ami a raise if he was hired for an International chain of slaving corporations.  
  
The slaving business was very complex, however loose it may look. It took months to find a suitable building to house over 200 worldy guests, 300 female (and the occasional male) slaves, plus the staff and executives. Then, the owner would have to go out and either order slaves from other corporations or find them off the streets where the old age hookers once roamed. In this new dawn of age, slaves were the head honcho of the sex food chain.  
  
It was important to gain the respect and confidence of your slaving peers, for they were the ones who finally decided whether or not your corporation went worldwide. It was the executives of the head slaving office in Paris that determined whether or not the people could see fit to your business running all over cities from Brazil to Japan. It was this very trip that was to determine the very future of Slavers Inc. and the very future of its employees. The tension was mutual to everyone.  
  
The hushed "bing" of the elevator doors drilled into Ami's head as she stepped out into the silent hallway. The floors were carpeted a homey scarlet and there were several housing doors on each side. This floor is strictly for important guests and first floor employees only. Staring out and about at each oak door, Ami began to wonder what its inhabitants were doing. She could only imagine how she wish she was doing the same. Having sex and forgetting all worries. Even a couple down the hall from her room could be heard getting it on. Seeing the door cracked open, Ami thought to herself, 'In the heat of passion, those dumbfucks must have forgotten to close the door.' Being quite curious, Ami peered inside, anxious to see who was having the time of their life.  
  
A gasp took over her breath. In the crack of the door, she could visibly see that slave of Diamond's, Emerald, straddling a naked Motoki! Ami covered her mouth, but she was too late. Motoki sharply turned his head and stared out at the shocked, and surprisingly hurt woman in the doorway. He yelled out for her, but she was long gone and inside her room before she could register that he was even speaking to her.  
  
She leaned her head back against the wood of the door and closed her eyes. Tears were threatening to spill over her crimson painted cheeks and she dreaded having to go back down to the front desk after lunch. Oh God, she couldn't even breathe. It hurt every time she inhaled, and it hurt even worse to exhale. Why did this pain have to come upon her, especially in a time of massive headaches and loads of paperwork? Why did her heart have to crack like that? No, why did it have to break in two? How could it betray her like that, when she had the reputation at Slavers Inc. as the most dedicated worker there with a serious lack of relationship skills? Why did she have to be in love with Motoki?  
  
She slid down to the floor and huddled herself together, weeping away all of the sadness that had built up ever since she laid eyes on Motoki earlier that day. 'This is purely and utter hell.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He paced. Over, and over, and over again. Where was she when he needed her? He raked through his hair roughly, scratching up the top skin section of his head. His fully erect member was aching and there was nothing he could do, not even masturbation could reduce the sexual frustration that Diamond was experiencing.  
  
It was that damn Usagi. Everywhere he went, he saw her hanging all over Mamoru. That damn bastard. All he ever did in his life was inherit daddy's whorehouse and fuck a bunch of willing teenagers. Life just seemed so simple to Mr. High-Ass Chiba.  
  
And the honor that he had, the pleasure that he took for granted. He was in possession of the most beautiful blonde-headed girl in the joint, and yet Diamond did not think of him worthy enough for her. Indeed, instead of serving him, Mamoru should be serving Usagi, and oh! How much better it would be if Diamond could serve her. There's nothing he wouldn't do for that girl, that beauty, that sex goddess.  
  
He shook his head, shaking off the loose strands of his silver mane. It was his shedding season, it seemed, yet the thought of Usagi could not be distracted by mere personal hygiene. He wanted to have her, oh how badly he wanted her, but he needed to thicken the plan to have her.  
  
'There's got to be a way to take her body. Forever, I must have her.' Diamond thought to himself deviously before shutting the door to his office and heading towards his chambers. His mind was on edge, and he knew that the best place to think was in bed. And in bed was exactly where he would have his Usagi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami sighed that deep, dreary sigh as she rolled out of bed two mornings later. Things had been going smoothly during the day. She would document the classified papers under classifieds, and she would record notes during Mamoru's daily board meetings. She would eat a little lunch, buy herself an apple tart from the bakery across the street, and wash it down with a nice, tall glass of milk. She'd finish the work she started that morning until 5pm, where she would gather up the loose stacks of paperwork and shuffle them into her tiny file cabinet. She'd then take the elevator up to level 3, and make her way down her routine path to room # 356. Occasionally, she'd pause in front of Motoki's door and discreetly listen for any distinct noises across the wooden door, but then she'd be right on her way. She'd open her apartment door, step inside, close the door, and die.  
  
It was torture, utter torture, to be stuck inside a rather large building with a man that you once had interest in. It was a chaotic world that one lived in when the boy you chased after in high school somehow snuck his way back into her life, and started to fuck another woman. It was embarrassing, mortifying, humiliating. And all the while, it broke her heart to pieces.  
  
As she reached for the phone, anxiously to call in room service from down into the kitchens, she thought of a better idea. Revenge was much sweeter than heartbreak. Perhaps she could find someone new to take her in, maybe give her a nice fuck or two. The stress she was burdened with daily was building up to a high load, and ever since Diamond found that new slave, Emerald, she hadn't had one ounce of sex.  
  
Wait, Diamond. That's right. If his slave's off screwing someone else, then where did he stand? Was he available to sleep with other women? Slave owners were given the rights to have anyone they wanted, but why was it that Diamond, one of the most handsome and sexified slave owner, was currently without a slave?  
  
A cloud of emotions, deceit and betrayal, need and want, swirled inside her mind. She would just have to go find Diamond and convince her that she was fuckable enough for tonight. After all, sex was something she constantly craved, but denied. Why not nurse a puppy when he's down and without someone to play with?  
  
She made her way down the hall and back into the elevator. This time, she didn't even hesitate at Motoki's door. She pressed the button for the highest level and marched down to room #3, a slight bounce in her eager steps. Knocking politely, she inhaled deeply, and exhaled sharply as the door swung open. Diamond was wearing nothing but a pair of silk black boxers and a hair band.  
  
God, was he amazing!  
  
He stared deep at the woman in his doorway. She was dressed in a fine linen, baby blue dress, designed by the best, made for the best. Her legs were bare and visibly shown, and she carried a bottle of champagne in her left hand. Her blue hair was combed back, and her eyes, her bright, blue eyes, seemed deeper than madness. From the get-go, he could tell that he was going to get some satisfaction.  
  
He uttered a few single words, and the game began.  
  
"Come in, Ms. Mizuno." He stood aside and waited for her to get aquainted with his off-white leather couch, and shut the door soon after. He made the usual path to the bathroom, quickly grabbing a condom, and slipping it inside his boxer pocket before returning to his "guest."  
  
He cleared his husky throat. "What can I do for you, Ms. Mizuno? I understand that it's in the late hours of the evening, and by the shadows of your eyes, I'm surprised you aren't getting your rest." Ami smiled wickedly and stood, making a seductive route towards him.  
  
She slipped her hands inside his boxers, clasping onto his slightly erect member. "My, my, Mr. Diamond. I'm surprised you'd want to see me off so quickly, especially since Emerald's gone." He wondered silently how she knew, but all reason went out the window when she squeezed him harder. His eyes turned opaque and with instinct, he grabbed her and pressed her hard against him.  
  
"Well, baby, are you offering to stay a bit longer? I could find a few more meaningful things to do besides sleep."  
  
She grinned back at him. Seduction was a whole new game to her, but it was something she was beginning to like. She ran her body up and down against him, her heart pounding with every move she made. His body was slick, obviously still wet from an earlier shower. His skin tasted sweet under her lips and she dove into his chest to sample the goodness of his hard work.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair, the neatness of it converting into something less acceptable in public. Her lips were everywhere, trailing down his chest, his stomach, his waist. Her hands still roamed against his now fully erect member, and her touch soothed and burned his every need. The urges of hot, dirty sex flashed in his mind, and he suddenly picked her up, carrying her off to his private chamber of pleasures.  
  
Diverting herself away from Diamond's body, Ami spied a pair of shackles nailed to the wall, a large, metal ring with clamps that looked almost as erotic as imagined, and an ocean of a bed, displaying several sex objects spread across the sheets as if nothing was private here. The anticipation was rough.  
  
Instead of laying her down like any other gentleman would do before making love to a woman, he carried her over to the metal ring, raising up her limbs and clamping the metal handles over them. The coldness of the steel did wonders to her heated flesh. Finding no time to waste, Diamond began to tear off her clothes, desperate to feel the adrenaline of kinky sex in all sorts of exotic positions. He ripped off the seams of her dress, sending it flying across the room, offending the designer in every way possible. He noticed that she wore a matching baby blue demi-cut bra and a lacy thong that wove beautiful strands of blue across her boney hips. He decided to discard those beautiful articles as well.  
  
He pushed himself against Ami, his aroused member jerking and crushing her womanhood. The kisses he sent forth to her lips sent waves of pulsating desire, and her juices soaked the lower front of her panties. She moaned for him to take her.  
  
The smirk he shot her was terrifying. He was not going to let her off that easy, not without her dying inside. His need would have to wait. He would plunge into her after he got his fill of her taste.  
  
Her two glowing breasts were not as big as Emerald's, but they satisfied his momentary hunger. Her nipples stiffened like hardened pebbles, and she gritted her teeth as Diamond suckled, nursed, and bit right through. A drop of blood slithered down Ami's breast, traveling downward towards her legs. The pain and pleasure of it all made Ami fear the lover before her. He was a stark, raving sex fiend.  
  
He guided his mouth over to her other breast where he sucked her like a starving child would. Her nipple was bruising from his coarse, gluttonous appetite. She relished in everything that he did as an orgasm ripped through her body. Feeling her tense up, Diamond plunged three of his fingers into her womanhood, thrusting them inside of her deeply, reaching her clitoris and pinching it severely. Ami thought she was just going to die.  
  
Feeling her climb towards her peak again, Diamond reached back behind him at the bed, and replaced his three fingers with a very large dildo. The rounded tip entered her mound with a teasing hesitation and a slow entrance, but once fully inside, the pace quickened like a pounding heartbeat.  
  
Ami beat her head back against the wall, wishing for some sort of support to hold her tight instead of being pinned up to the wall with four metal clamps around her wrists and her ankles. She yearned, ached for some sort of release, and the pressure building inside of her brought on by the dildo was coursing through her veins, mixed with heated blood. Diamond kept pumping the toy into Ami's womanhood, the smirk on his face growing with each pounding thrust. The power was his enjoyment.  
  
Sensing her tension build once more, Diamond pulled out the dildo. Hearing Ami's pleads of desire and whimpers of anger, he smacked her hard on the lips with his mouth, his loins throbbing. He needed his climax, his orgasm quickly before he exploded and died. Grabbing the long, metal bar connected to the metal ring, her turned it so that Ami was now positioned with her head facing the ground. The excitement was speeding towards lusty imaginations.  
  
Pulling his boxers off and slipping them down around his ankles, he brought his long, hard manhood in contact to Ami's eyes. The vision of him was certainly a wonder. He must have been at least 8 ½ inches in length and 2 inches thick. The junction where his groin met his body was surrounded by two heavy testicles, each filled with Diamond's worthy seed. A small patch of hair fluffed itself around the edges of his member, and the tip of the rod was already wet with a sheen layer of his all natural pre-lube. He was hard and ready to be orally fucked.  
  
He gripped a handful of her shaggy blue hair. "Open wide, baby." The force of his grip caused Ami to cry out and do as he ordered. She put her lips together to make a large "O" and waited for his manhood to slip inside easily.  
  
Of course, she should have known that Diamond would not make things easier. He shoved himself into her mouth, almost choking her to death with his length. Composing herself quickly and diligently, she began to suckle up and down, licking her way across his root and underside of his member. She nursed from the tip of the head, gulping down the short samples of the warm seed that flowed ceasingly, his arousal turning rock hard inside of her mouth. He tasted delicious, and Ami began to pump him faster into her mouth, needing that sweet taste in her mouth once more. The tightening of his crotch became like a nerve and twisted his head side to side in utter pleasure. He thrust himself deeper within Ami's mouth, and groaned out when he felt the head of his member rubbed against the back of her throat.  
  
Choking on both him and his sweet taste, she continued to pump him deep within her, careful not to get him too worked up. She didn't think she could handle it if he plunged any deeper into her mouth. She was already hard of breathing, and the blood flowed painfully to her brain. Her gasps and moans vibrated against Diamond. The shiver of her lips, the tremble of her body transferred dark waves into Diamond's body. Giving in to his greedy need, he pushed himself even farther into Ami's mouth and shot his first load inside of her.  
  
The heat intensified as he continued to explode in her mouth. She drank from him deeply, wanting to savor every lingering drop of his seed.  
  
Finally pulling himself out of her mouth, Diamond collapsed onto the floor, panting for breath. Only the pleads full of desire from the wench in front of him brought him back to life. He studied her body, sweaty from action, her face crimson from the flow of blood to her head, her womanhood dripping the juices from within her sex. He might as well give the wench what she deserved. They all deserved it. All of the greedy bitches out there, pleading for a good fuck. He was here, willing, and she was dying with arousal. Cranking the metal wheel around once again, he left Ami to resume her first position. He dug inside his boxer's pocket for the condom he retrieved earlier. Slipping it onto himself in front of her eyes, he approached her and probed her open with his tip. She screamed for him to enter her.  
  
He continued to tease her, deepening his entrance, than exiting before she could be satisfied. Tears flowed from her eyes, and Ami begged for some release. He grinned, kissed her passionately, and jerked hard inside her. Her body pulled back, forced by the power of his thrust. He plunged deep inside of her over and over, filling her with a hunger that turned insatiable. His seed began to spurt out of his rod, and Ami's juices flowed over their joining.  
  
The sexual tension between them decreased as Diamond pounded far inside her, as far as he could go. Ami was for certain that the tip of his member was caressing the opening to her womb. It was all so magical, and she couldn't have wished for more when she came to him tonight. It was his specialty to use certain objects and techniques to make a girl crazy, and she had been so long without his ever-lasting touch. The sex they were currently enjoying brought happiness to her spirit, her soul flying up to the sky. She was sure that she would die of high elevations once Diamond finished.  
  
His thrusts became harder and harder, and his grip on her became more and more painful. He clasped his palms around her small, yet satisfying breasts and twisted the nipples between his fingers. He pushed everything she had against her body and he pressed deeper and deeper inside of her. Without warning, he bit down on her neck, and watched Ami's eyes glaze over.  
  
It was a great compliment to his ego, to see a woman fall so completely in lust with him that even she was lost in her own actions. It was a kind blow to the pride that welled up inside his mind.  
  
Tensing up, he screamed in the cleavage of her breasts and exploded inside of her. His several loads of seed poured out of his manhood with every rough thrust he gave her. Simply feeling his juices inside of her, Ami cried out in ecstasy and allowed the wave of orgasm to ripple through her. Reaching up to unclamp her limbs, Diamond brought her closer to him and sat them both up against the bottom of the wall. He continued to thrust into her, shooting more of his seed inside of her womanhood. The tightening of her walls was enough for him, and he finally shot his final load into her and collapsed onto the burgundy carpet, pulling her closer to him, both panting with pain and satisfaction.  
  
Ami grinned to herself. This was absolutely the best revenge plan on Motoki that she could have ever imagined. The best revenge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I hope you really do enjoy the idea of having at least two graphic sex scenes in a chapter, because they might begin to gradually increase, as well as the size of the chapter. I know it's been a bit long since I last posted a chapter, but I hope this next one shouldn't take too long. I'll try to start working on it tomorrow. I need a little time off to breathe ^- ^. Well, have fun and thank you to all of those happy viewers out there who have sent me kind reviews. Thanks a bunches!!! JLY! Bunny Moonstar 


	7. Yes, Master

It's been a day after I last posted a chapter for this fanfic, and I've decided to get on the ball and start working again. I would like to finish this story soon so that I can begin on a few of my original fiction works. I will continue to write stories for though, so do not fret. If you've been getting up with my little journal in my profile ( (For best findings, just take a look at my profile for it.), I've been writing about my updates and so forth.

Summary: Whips and Chains is simply about Mamoru Chiba, the head slaver of a major slave incorporation. He is handed over a beautiful pleasure slave brought in at the age of 14, Usagi Tsukino. He becomes quite attached to her and begins treating her as if she was an ordinary wealthy woman. And even though Mamoru is the boss of Slavers Inc., there always seems to be a kink in his plans, starting with the incredibly handsome Diamond, another slave who has his sights set on Usagi, and maybe a little more than sights..

Rated: R for language and sexual situations

Whips and Chains

The sky grew darker as Mamoru signaled for his chauffeur to load his three suitcases into the back seat of the sleek black limousine. Clouds that rolled heavy and gray spit fat drops down upon the cemented city sidewalks, and Usagi's tears were as discreet as the rain.

Looking back at the slave who always controlled his mind, Mamoru grinned to Usagi.

"There, there. Don't cry." He reached out to console her. Pulling her close, he leaned in to sniff her lavender-scented hair.

"It's only going to be a week. I'm sure there will be plenty of things for you to do around the suite. I bet I can give you a whole list of things you could be doing without me." His words only seemed lonely to her.

"And I could give you a whole list of things you could be doing with me." Usagi hung her head low, a few drops of water flooding from her eyes. Preparing himself to console his love, Mamoru leaned over to nibble on her ear, but instead was interrupted by the limousine driver.

"Excuse me, sir, but the weather is getting quite unpleasant, and if we don't hurry, your jet might not make the lift off in time." Mamoru nodded sternly to the driver and directed his attention to Usagi once more.

"I'm sorry, love. I've got to leave you right now." Leaning down, he softly kissed her forehead. Deep inside, Usagi knew that it was a sign of his great affection, and even though she feared a week without him, she felt the notion that he would indeed return for her. She bowed her head down as he escaped from her presence and hopped into his limousine. Just before the vehicle took off, Mamoru slipped his head out of the window and blew her what seemed a thousand air kisses. Usagi grinned to herself and waved back to her lover, then pivoted towards the massive doors of the exquisite and uniquely mysterious Slavers Inc.

A cough sounded from somewhere deep within the lobby of the entrance, and just as Usagi was stepping in, someone sprung forward. Pinning her wrists against the wall, a taunt pair of dark lips pressed into her own, causing her teeth to grind back. A tasteful, yet internally sickening sweetness filled the creases and corners of each hidden crevice in her mouth, the black deliciousness surrounded her entire being.

Suddenly, she felt as if her whole body was caving in from the outside. A moan escaped from her lips as her capturer let her up for air, and then with a sweep, she was off of her feet. A cold wave of under-heated metal compressed her body fully to where she felt squished, and a long breeze of dark musk and leather ensnared her sense of smell. Wherever she was being carried off to was certainly not a very welcome place.

Before she could respond to the touch of a metallic surface, a strict inkling sensation surrounded her and she fell…..

Opening her eyes, Usagi figured she was in Hell. There was a red screen projected across the room, as if a large light bulb stained with blood was purposely placed into the basic platinum light fixture dangling from the ceiling by a thin chain link. Paintings nailed to the wall ventured deep into the realm of the underworld; watercolors of black, red, orange, and bronze demonstrated several portrayals of Hades, his minions, and the tortured sinners of the massive, flame-engulfed Hell.

Her senses returned to her in one quick flash, and under her sweaty palms she felt the cool sensation of crisp velvet. Looking across the surface settled under her back, she discovered that she was indeed laying on top of a nest of red velvet sheets, and it was all spread out on top of a flat, yet fluffy spring mattress. The headboard was made of the clichéd iron bars with little width. Perhaps she was in a secret chamber hidden beneath the floors of Slavers Inc. Mamoru had once told her that the building carried several different levels and that there were even hidden passages and corridors that only experienced masters knew about. They were given certain keys or something like that.

The scraping noise of Velcro unstitching itself bounced off of the walls from a deep corner to the left. Usagi's attention was directed to a shadow that remained still in the corner; its form was shaped quite odd, despite the fact that usually, shadows in a corner resembled the diagonal from the ceiling to a spot on the floor. Before she could sit up off the bed, a heavily male voice spoke from the footboard.

"It's not exactly the Executive Suite, but it comforts me."

Usagi's eyes darted down towards her feet and spotted none other than Diamond, himself, clad in a scarlet silk robe, with the thin belt looped playfully light in front of his groin. The heat began to rise in Usagi's body, and she was ashamed to think of it as heavy lust.

Diamond smirked, sensing her discomfort with his lack of clothing. It was one of his intentions. He wanted to make sure that she was disturbed, because most of the time it made the evening a lot more fun for him. With a selfish twist of the wrist, he grabbed hold to one of her feet tied to the foot of the bed. Slowly, he undid the rope, unbinding her. Usagi blinked, gullibly wondering if he was actually trusting her not to run. 'What a foolish man,' she thought to herself, but was mentally hushed as she noticed Diamond replacing the rope with iron shackles, their hinges welded to the thin posts of the footboard. 'Damnit, Usagi. Now you're really in a mess.'

The victim squealed, trying her best to push him away from her, although her efforts seemed fruitless. Diamond's iron equipment was too much of a match to put up with. The rough edges began to curse her skin, leaving red lines and thin scrapes and promises of fresh bruises to come. Usagi's eyes began to turn a vicious crimson as anger boiled throughout her veins. She was Mamoru's, not Diamond's. Her body and soul belonged to Mamoru, not Diamond.

Diamond approached her slowly, daringly, seducing her with every glance. He lifted his leg to straddle Usagi on the bed and squatted down upon her in a boisterous manner. The animal inside of him was on the prowl and ready to mate. Running his fingers coarsely over her covered stomach, Diamond's arousal began to grow, pushing itself dangerously against her lower hipbones. A moan was elicited from Usagi's mouth. Oh, how she tried to fight it! She tried so hard to battle the fact that Diamond was making her hot and wet and positively aroused beyond belief. Even if his hands had yet to touch her fragile womanhood or her aching breasts, the moisture between her legs proved that she was full on ready for sex. And sex was just the thing that Diamond intended to give her.

Brushing his knuckles against the jutting pebbles pressing themselves against Usagi's cream-colored blouse, Diamond strained his lower body against her even harder. The ardor of just being inside of this wench made his blood boil. His final decision before ripping off her blouse was that tonight, he'd have this bitch every which way and position in the book.

He grinned down at her glowered face. "I'm going to fuck you someday. It might as well be today while your bastard of a master is gone off fucking some other broad." He reached behind him and rubbed his fingers fiercely against her womanhood, pushing out a load moan from Usagi.

"I can feel your need. I know you want me." He leaned down to kiss her harshly. "I just wanted you to know that when I finished fucking you, you'll never want to go back to Mamoru's bed again."

Usagi's eyes widened and she screamed out for help, but was silenced by his lips cutting into her face. She knew she was going to be bleeding by the end of the night. Diamond's hand came up to cup her cheek. Soon, the hand bit her hard by smacking her. Usagi screamed in pain, and Diamond's blows continued until Usagi finally silenced herself and gave way to his manly caresses. His bulging member was writhing against her fleshy stomach. Pre-lube was forming at the large tip. He had to get inside of her soon. Two full, rounded tits sat perched high up in their cotton nest. Usagi's hands were tied up to the bedposts, so unclasping and stripping off the bra wouldn't be an option. Diamond grabbed the cleavage section of the bra and tore down, ripping the material in two. Bouncing, flopping breasts, fully released from their cages, perked themselves up for Diamond as Usagi's nipples peeked out to say, "fuck me." They were just aching to be nursed from.

Diamond crouched down with his torso and his face, and brought his lips closer to the rocky peaks. His breath seemed hot upon her already heated skin, and the added effect only caused Usagi's nipples to ache even more. Suddenly, Diamond's tongue slashed out and caught one of the peaks. He reeled it in closer to his lips and finally secured his mouth over the nipple. His suckles were gentle at first, but they soon became rough and terrorizing. His teeth were doing wonders to her system, crashing down upon the sheltered nipple like a shark devouring a tiny fish. She screamed; screamed out in pain, screamed out in pleasure. By now, any thoughts of escaping were completely dashed as a new wave of hope washed over her brain. She wanted nothing more than to have Diamond screw her. Hard. And no matter how many times her subconscious begged her to think of Mamoru and only Mamoru, Usagi could dream of no one else besides Diamond.

After Diamond had finished with one breast, he repeated the process with the other, fiddling with the other breast's nipple, rolling it in between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand slid down from the breast he was currently fondling, and found its way down to the small tuff of blond curls that hid her slick womanhood. He stroked her insides, slithering against her wet juices, flavoring his fingers and marinating his hunger for fucking her.

Diamond, annoyed with Usagi's wordless moans, retrieved his hand from her breast and smacked Usagi across the face.

"Say my name, you fucking bitch! Tell me that you want me, now! Otherwise, I'll never do you. I'll never let you come again!" Diamond barked at her, the huskiness in his voice threatening to dominate his speech. His finger thrusts into her wet channel sent heat straight to his loins, and for a second, Diamond felt as if his entire member was going to fall off from restraint. He had never wanted anybody so bad, never wanted to fuck a woman as much as he did now.

Usagi, unable to do much but follow his orders, screamed out as his fingers drove deeper into her.

"Ohhh! Please, fuck me! Fuck me! I need to feel you inside of me!" Diamond, unsatisfied, shot back another blow.

"Call me master, wench. Right now, I am your master, and I forever will be!"

Usagi nodded through pained pleasure and groaned out for him.

"Master, touch me! Please, oh please, master, fuck me!"

Usagi had never once in her life felt so out of control, felt as if she wasn't the one leading her life anymore. Her brief thoughts came to a halt and Diamond suddenly flung himself off of Usagi's body and ripped open his robe to reveal his arousal. Large, thick, and almost 12 inches long, Diamond's member stood proudly before her eyes, only feet away from her face. Diamond reached down to shred the tiny red skirt that Usagi had been wearing before, and the black cotton panties that she wore underneath were no longer covering her skin. Lifting up her legs, he swore out.

"Take it all, bitch! I'm going to fuck you until the sun shines red." With these last words, Diamond impaled his length straight into Usagi's womanhood, her wet hot channel tightening around Diamond's grown member.

"AHH! Fucking glory!" Diamond cried out, finally sensing Usagi's walls all around him. Usagi grunted out in pants as Diamond continued to screw her, his fingers finding their own way to her breasts. He tickled and teased her senses, leaning down to take in one of the orbs with his mouth, nursing from the nipple tightly. His teeth bit down hard, and Usagi screamed out, writhing on top of the bed, wrestling with the ropes tying her to the bedpost.

"Oh God, please, master, let me have your come! Fill me with your come! I want everything!" Usagi shook her feet, desperately trying to free more of her limbs from their confines.

"Please, free me! I want to feel you deeper! Please, oh fucking please, master! I've got to feel all of you in me!" Diamond was skeptical for a moment. What if she was to throw him off somehow and escape, running to dear old Mamoru before the transformation was finally completed? He shook his head and cleared away all thoughts of negativity. He finally had Usagi in his clutches, and by the way she was behaving, he highly doubted that she'd run. He couldn't imagine her that great of an actress.

"Okay, but on one condition. You become my slave." Usagi was at a sudden loss for words. She wanted to refuse his offer and run for it as soon as she could, but for some strange reason, she found herself saying yes.

"Yes. Anything, please, just fuck me."

Diamond was pleased that she had finally given in, although he was all too aware of how quickly she had fallen from control. He wanted more of a fight, begged inside for that rough and tumble bullying under the sheets. He shook his head clear once again. He knew that this would not be the only time to screw her, and he'd have many opportunities to command her into the victim position once again.

Diamond reached up to untie the binds that bound Usagi to the bed. The rags and the shackles had finally come off of her arms, and Diamond reached behind him to unlock the shackles from her ankles with the key that he had found near the edge of the bed.

Once her limbs had been secured of their freedom, she lifted her legs and wrapped them tightly around Diamond's slim waist. His member was pushed farther into her channel, and she screamed out in self-petrified pleasure. She was acting like an animal, a complete freak of nature. She had fully lost all sense of control.

And damn it if she wasn't loving that.

Diamond felt a spasm approaching. He knew that he was going to come soon. He wanted to spill his lust deep within her, couldn't wait to watch her take every ounce of his liquid into her body. He looked down at her with red in his eyes. She matched the tempo of his hips further as she stared back, excited to feel herself aroused at her oncoming orgasm.

"Well, bitch. Looks like you think you're going to win this race in first. Not a fucking chance." And with these words, he pushed himself deeper, deeper into her core. He arched back, sending every flowing drop of him into her scorching channel, and as soon as his spasm had come to a halt, he felt her walls tighten and grip around him, sending them both into an oblivion beyond Hell.

They both lay spent 30 minutes after their encounter. Diamond rolled off of Usagi, desperate for air and space. For the first time in his life, he was actually worn out by a woman.

Usagi stared up at the ceiling. She was ruined. She had destroyed herself, destroyed the one chance to spend her life with somebody so grand as Mamoru all because one selfish prick had come along, offering her a 12-inch dick and a few slaps across the face. God, it was like being with her foster father again. She could still hear the screams, her own screams, and could feel the fresh bruises that had been left by the man who had forced her to call him "dad." And now she felt them appearing subtly, slowly, but by the hand of another.

Diamond grinned sheepishly to himself. All he could think about was fucking her again.

And as he could see, could feel his member rising, that was just what he was intending to do.

Diamond reached over from his side of the bed and grabbed a hold of one of Usagi's breasts. It was still warm and heated from his lips, from his tongue, from the pleasure that he had elicited only moments before. His thumb and forefinger found her nipple and gave it a slight tug to awaken her from her stupor.

Usagi immediately looked away from the ceiling and over to Diamond. Surely he didn't expect her to put out another round without a meal, or perhaps a glass of water.

When Diamond's other hand sneaked around to connect mildly with her neck, Usagi sat up straight and realized that he wasn't teasing. He wanted to fuck her for real…again.

He barked at her. "Stand up, slave." She climbed down from the velvet bed and caught her reflection in the tall, 10-foot mirror facing the right side of the mattress.

"Look at yourself. Everything that you see is now mine."

Usagi tried to close her eyes, deny any image of her body frozen stiff and naked in front of the glass, but her mind wouldn't let go of the mental portrayal of the woman that had stood there before the mirror, the woman who had betrayed her only love with her nudity and her weak spirit. When she opened her eyes again, tears began to stream down from their tombs.

Diamond cursed the man who had caused her pain, although his head had seen not himself, but Mamoru. If that bastard hadn't claimed this prize for himself, Diamond would have been the proud owner of a fine slave, the fine slave who had shared his bed with him in a wicked moment of bliss and sinful desires. Just thinking about Usagi's hot coils wrapped around his member had the delight inside of him stirred.

He stood from his side of the bed and soon joined her, standing in the rear of her with his hand on her ass and his eyes on her skin.

"Tonight, you gave yourself to me and I intend on rewarding you for your every sin." But before Diamond could continue his speech to her with all of his "good" intentions, a firm womanly hand was placed around his hips and rested on his member.

"Diamond, my dearest." Diamond recognized the voice as his own personal favorite of his horde of women, Emerald. Sure, she was a whore and a downright filth to humanity, but she had a temple that tasted and felt unique.

Emerald traced the tip of Diamond's member and squeezed lightly, although setting enough pressure on it that she could sense his wince and his suddenly heightened arousal. Tonight, she had plans of her own.

"Where did you come from, my sex pet?" Diamond cooed back to her, thinking how delicious it would be to force this tramp to fulfill the dark desires he had invented to share with Usagi. Tonight, he would have two bitches to fuck.

"I was watching you entertain our little 'guest'," Emerald coughed sarcastically, "and I figured you might want to take a break from this little skank and have a taste of the good life." She squeezed the tip of his member slightly harder. Diamond winced again, but remained composed. After years of sex, he had learned the benefits of restraint and how to manipulate it for his own pleasures.

Diamond suddenly thought of a dirty game he had compiled earlier before he had captured Usagi.

"As a matter of fact, I am getting a little tired." He turned, grabbing a hold of Emerald, causing her to be so surprised she let go of him. Before she could say another word, Diamond placed his lips on her for a sultry, persuasive kiss.

"Why don't you get out of those street clothes? Daddy wants to play a game."

Emerald, although a little peeved that he suggested her expensive ensemble from Juicy was not worthy of his sight, assumed that he wanted action from her. She quickly stripped down, leaving no trace of clothing behind for him to waste time on.

She approached Diamond with a tenacity that was building. Her heart was racing. Sure, she was angry when she overheard Usagi pledge her loyalty to Diamond, and was even more pissed when she understood that Diamond was demanding that she do so, but she also realized that tonight, Diamond would be fucking her. And that was the thought that persuaded her to step forward into his arms.

Diamond reached out for her, smiled wickedly when she took that first step without him having to manipulate her senses even more. It would have been selfish for her to make him go for her.

Usagi stood behind them, still in awe at herself for her actions and her infidelity. Wasn't it she that had fallen in love first, had given herself up to him even when he officially was given the title as her "master?" Wasn't it she that had fallen head over heels when he had given her time to want him instead of forcing himself upon her the first night? It was Mamoru who she was in love with, not Diamond. And it was Diamond who had just given her a most miraculous orgasm only moments ago.

Diamond reached to his right to grab a handkerchief from the oak bedside table. In his hands, he held the device that would aid him in his task of pleasure. He pushed Emerald back onto the bed, proud that he had caused that sudden feral gleam in her eyes, and turned back around to whisper in Usagi's ear.

"Just close your eyes. I promise I'll make this good."

Assuming that he would take his liberties as her new master once again, she obeyed, although still frightened and shocked in herself at her unfaithfulness. Diamond slid the handkerchief along her eyelids once she had shut her eyes, and tied it roughly against the back of her head. Once his device was secure, he pivoted and stared down at Emerald.

She was naked, and she was what he burned for. He was horny, that was a fact, and Emerald was lying on his bed with her legs spread in invitation for him. It took a lot of control for him not to throw himself down upon her and fulfill his manly demands. His grin widened, and her eyes mirrored it.

He reached for another swatch of cloth and motioned for her to stand. He attached the handkerchief to Emerald in the same fashion as he did to Usagi, although this time he whispered in her ear a quick demand.

"When I say go, I want you to fuck her." He could sense Emerald's curiosity, was pleased by it. Diamond soon departed from her side and opened a hidden passage across from his bed. Inside, he had several different toys and objects that would entice any lover or spruce up any passion. Diamond reached for a device that he had been planning on using ever since he thought of Emerald and Usagi together.

When he returned to Emerald's side, he wrapped a strap-on around her waist. With the bottle of lube that he carried in his hand as well, he slicked down the tool and prepared for it to enter Usagi's inner regions. Diamond grinned to himself in satisfaction. Soon, he would witness one of the most erotic encounters ever to appear under the roof of Slavers Inc.

With a quick swat on Emerald's butt, Diamond's hand signaled the beginning of the evening's festivities. Leaning in closer to Emerald's ear, sensing the anxiety and the curiosity, Diamond whispered, "Fuck her."

Emerald began to thrust forward, slamming the rubber object into Usagi, harder and harder with every push that was forced by Diamond's hands, which began to move around Emerald's body as well, taking in all of the pleasurable parts that he had been free to examine for quite some time as her master. Her breasts were well rounded, well shaped, and very perky. Her abdomen was exquisite with its tight forming muscles and its smooth, flat surface. Her pelvic bones thrust out like markers of pride, a form that had shaped part of Emerald's arrogance in bed. She prided herself daily on her great figure, and Diamond knew that she was so very right.

Emerald began to gyrate the object inside of Usagi, sliding in and out in circular motions, craving for that animalistic satiation. The hunger gradually building inside of the woman was close to the brim, but the beauty she was fucking was closer.

Usagi cried out in satisfied pain. "Oh God! I can't hold on!" Diamond smirked. The little blonde-haired beauty was finally showing how dirty her innocence could get.

Emerald reached around Usagi's body to find her large breasts. Rubbing the orbs gently, she found comfort in the smooth skin that hosted heavy muscle and pleasure. Bringing her thumbs and forefingers to her mouth, Emerald licked delicately, and relocated the fingers to their previous coordinates. Pressing firmly together, Emerald's fingers pinched down on Usagi's nipples, squeezing out the sexual appetite longing for escape.

"Uh!" Usagi called out. Her breasts were covered in thick sweat already, and her body was becoming numb to Emerald's thrusts and her finger work. Usagi was quite disgusted at herself once again. She was turning into a sick beast. This wasn't the girl she had transformed into only days before. This was the girl who had once found shelter underneath the piles of beer bottles her father had left after his excursions on the town, and this was the girl who had become "daddy's little slut" when her foster mother was out of town. This was the girl she had tried so hard to contain, to destroy beneath a shield of morals and self-esteem and love for the most caring man she had ever meant. Somehow, that girl had broken free and all Hell had been shaken loose.

An orgasm was ripping terribly throughout Emerald's body, but she held out until her wench screamed out in torture. Usagi's body quivered as her primal juices flowed out through her most private area onto the tool that Diamond had plotted with. Usagi fell to the ground, Emerald along with her with her hands still pinned firmly upon Usagi's breasts.

Diamond stared down at them, torn between the decision to fuck them both or masturbate at the sight of the two huddled together in twisted heat and shocked pleasure. Emerald took the first step up, releasing Usagi's orbs and gaining strength back into her body. She still wanted so desperately to have Diamond. Her body still ached for his touch, for his long member inside of her, pushing itself in harder with every delicate second. She unhooked the strap-on and tossed it to the ground.

Diamond glanced over at the woman who was standing tall, panting. 'Might as well give the bitch a try,' he thought. With two quick steps, he was rigid before her, arms planted on either side of Emerald as she was pinned against the concrete wall.

"Shall we fuck, my dear?" Diamond smirked.

Emerald nodded before Diamond crushed his lips to hers, aching to release his struggling need. Reaching down with his hands, he clasped onto her buttocks and lifted her until her waist was parallel to his and her legs were attached to his hips. Sliding in, more roughly than necessary, Diamond's stiff member was embraced by Emerald's slick walls. He began to thrust in and out of her, clinging to her butt to sustain the pleasure until the time came to release himself inside of her. Emerald's head tossed about, but her eyes remained on Diamond's. They were always on Diamond's. She panted out lustful words, hoping to continue to fulfill his need for sex. Another orgasm came, and she collapsed onto his waist, her body spent from her sexual encounter earlier with Usagi. Diamond continued to screw himself deeper within her.

"Oh, Master, fuck me harder. Don't stop, baby, don't stop!" She cried out, another orgasm threatening to slam her into oblivion. Diamond started to exhale rather roughly, panting harder and harder, matching his breathing with his thrusts, wanting so bad to be embedded within his wench. Emerald always did have the best of pussies.

As Diamond's member came into contact with Emerald's mound, his balls slammed against her heated skin. She cried out once again, the temptation to slam her head against the wall edging closer with every painful thrust of Diamond's body upon hers. Diamond leaned his head down to take in one of Emerald's slick nipple, licking off the drops of sweat that began to slide down from the tip of her neck and collarbone region. Emerald cried out once again. He suckled harder than ever before, leaning his head in deeper into her cleavage section. She tasted so sweet of body and perfume. Never had he before wanted to eat up something so seductive.

Diamond's lust for Emerald continued with his suckles and his thrusts until finally he could feel himself filling to the brim with sexual hunger. Screaming out with a loud, ferocious roar, Diamond shuddered and spilled himself into Emerald's body and held onto her as her body matched his rhythm, matched his fall. They slid to the floor together and inhaled sharply.

Usagi's body lay mangled on the floor, breathing in calmly. Her mind was elsewhere as she thought about the deceitful things she had witnessed and had succumbed to in this bedroom, under this roof. How could she have betrayed the one person who actually gave her shelter without asking for compensation or payment in return? Who didn't even want sexual favors if they were going to be regretted, despised?

Diamond reached over for Usagi's arm and pulled her closer to him and Emerald with the last bit of his strength. Usagi's body slumped next to the couple in defeat and the three of them sighed in unison.

"Diamond! Diamond!" A man's shouts could be defined from down the hall as he edged closer to the chamber.

"Diamond! I figured you'd be down here. I need to know if you had seen my-" The man's voice became closer and closer until his body was seen throughout the doorway that had appeared after the door had been thrust open.

"…My love?" Mamoru stood glaring down at the trio in shock. His voice was lost. His body was numb.

Usagi picked up her strength and lifted her head sharply. "Mamoru!"

At the sound of his lover's cries, Mamoru suddenly gained the strength to move his feet farther from that room, farther from that woman than ever before.

I apologize dearly for how long it took me to update this fanfic. I promise to hopefully have this fic done by the end of the summer. I have a lot of plans for it and I hope that they launch successfully within these next few months. I would like to thank all of my loyal supporters who have stuck by with me and with this fic. I know that you will be pleased with what I have in store for this fanfic about a slave and her master.

Continue to check up on this fic to find out Mamoru's reaction when he discovers that not only did Usagi sleep with Diamond while he was away, but that she pledged her loyalty and bond of slavery to his co-employee opponent.

Thanks again, and keep reading! Bunny Moonstar


	8. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

It has come to my attention that, for the first time since I began this fanfic, my audience is not fully amused at the spread I had recently laid out for you. I wanted to give my most sincere apologies to those of you out there who have taken a disinterest in my story now, but I am also here to rebuke your statements with my own answers to some of the questions that have been turned my way.

First of all, the story was warned to contain mature content. Sometimes, rape is involved. Second of all, the story did not even contain rape. Usagi was a consenting member, although she was basically under some animal instinct that I tried to convey in this last chapter, and I'm now under the assumption that maybe I wasn't focusing on bringing that out, that I was paying more attention to the time span that I had placed between the chapters (which I was and still am very disappointed in at myself), and was too worried that I wouldn't get the chapter out in the time I allotted myself.

Okay. What I made clear was that Usagi felt guilty. Yes, I know she gave up pretty quickly, but if you've ever been in a situation where somebody desirable wants to make you feel sexually desired as well, you sometimes slip into that moment. It happens, people. It's called cheating. Yes, somewhere out in the big, bad world people cheat. And it sucks…but I am going to try to continue out the process in this next chapter. And yes, people who love each other cheat. I hate that it happens because it's happened to my dear friends several times, but it does happen. I'd like to keep some sort of reality in this story.

Now, once again, the topic of content…It's a story about sex. To be frank, that's basically the concept of this entire fic. If you cannot open your eyes and expect maybe something out of the ordinary to happen, then I'm sorry. That is no longer my problem. I laid the foundation after the strange episode with Ami and Diamond, so I figured you guys might have noticed that the sex scenes were becoming a bit more in depth.

Concerning Mamoru and Usagi's relationship, you will just have to stay tuned. I, also, do not like to see them apart, but I promise to make these next few and final chapters good enough to make up for the one you guys didn't care for. Anyways, I'll keep you posted over the summer season, and hopefully the next chapter will be installed before the end of June.

Sincerely,

Bunny Moonstar


End file.
